<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Fortuna by lireside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667916">Santa Fortuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lireside/pseuds/lireside'>lireside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings in Author's Notes, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a TV show, Chronic Illness, Disability, F/F, Love at First Sight, Mystery, Not compliant with Crisis Core, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sexual Content, To be revised in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lireside/pseuds/lireside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For decades, Shinra consumed themselves in the hunt for the Promised Land of lore: a place of supreme happiness and infinite mako. In εγλ 0001, they found it.</p><p>Enter Terra: a brand-new planet, bountiful in resources, where humanity could finally craft their perfect paradise. The resulting advancements were a blessing for some, but a nightmare for others. When Aerith, disillusioned by their new utopia, meets the enigmatic Tifa in the idyllic beach resort of Santa Fortuna, they'll embark on a whirlwind romance that will change their lives forever.</p><p>For aertiweek 2020, day seven: crossovers/AUs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunrise, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things before we begin:</p><p>1. I changed the Cetra lore a bit. I used Sephiroth's original explanation from the 1997 game (that ended up being a translation error). In this fic, the Cetra travelled from planet to planet, cultivating them as they went, before landing on Gaia and getting whapped by Jenova. That ancient technology still exists in some rundown, rudimentary form and is studied by Shinra, which makes the Gaians in this fic a little more scientifically advanced in spacecraft than they would be otherwise.</p><p>2. This is based on a pretty popular piece of WLW media. Since this fic is a m y s t e r y, I shan't elaborate, but I'll talk more about the source material(s) at the end of chapter four. I imagine some of you will catch on pretty quick, though.</p><p>3. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5uL1fardFkuduxg8GdVCuc?si=8ZfQW_RLTJGQWXggUIO9rQ">There's a soundtrack!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The dress looked like something she would’ve worn when she was younger.</p><p class="p1">It was a gorgeous garment, made of shimmering organza and baby blue silk. Thin straps, tied into tiny bows, sat on her shoulders. It cinched at the waist and flared out at the hips. She twirled in front of the mirror, watching in delight as the fabric swung and settled around her knees. The spinning organza reminded her of the ocean that laid just beyond her bedroom window.</p><p class="p1">The silk felt like heaven against her skin. She hadn't felt anything like it in <em>years</em>.</p><p class="p1">The hair came next. She fiddled with it endlessly — up, down, up, down again — before tying it back at the base of her neck. A pair of nude flats completed the look. Heels would've looked better, but she was used to more sensible shoes. Besides, she'd need them for all of the dancing she was planning on doing tonight.</p><p class="p1">After an hour of fussing (an hour well spent, in her opinion — she wasn't used to having so many <em>options</em>), she was finally ready to hit the town and see what all the fuss was about. It'd make more sense to go through the front door, but she went through the back instead, simply so she'd have another excuse to look at <em>it</em>.</p><p class="p1">The back entrance was gorgeous, as was the rest of the house; a beautiful beachfront property, brand new, freshly painted, filled with oak furniture and cream-colored couches, marble countertops and glossy hardwood floors, and the largest, fluffiest, most decadent bed she'd ever had the pleasure of jumping on. The place had more windows than she could count, and the view out of each was more spectacular than the last.</p><p class="p1">Beyond the back door was the best part: her own private beach. The sun had long since set, but the darkness didn't dare detract from its beauty. Its navy waters were just as brilliant in the moonlight as they were in the sun.</p><p class="p1">However, there was something odd about the view that made her pause. The air was a little too fragrant; the water a bit too clear; the moon a bit too bright. She knew Santa Fortuna was supposed to be gorgeous, but this beauty sent shivers down her spine. </p><p class="p1"><em>Well,</em> she thought, shaking her head, <em>I'm here now. I might as well make the most of it.</em> After all, Jessie had gone to the ends of the earth to book this place for her, and if she wasted this opportunity, she’d never hear the end of it.</p><p class="p1">She took the long way around: out the back door, through the beach (ignoring the sand in her shoes), around the side of the house, to the driveway in the front. Sitting there was a cherry-red convertible that had come with the house. There were other ways to get to downtown Santa Fortuna, but — oh, hell. Why not?</p><p class="p1">The cherry convertible thrummed under her hands as she drove. The road to downtown Santa Fortuna was lined with countless palm trees. She drove up hills, down valleys, along miles of pristine coastline, until the town finally came into view. It laid deep in the valley, framed by rolling dry hills that were barely visible in the night sky; its buildings spilled up the mountain, filling the horizon with twinkling rainbow stars.</p><p class="p1">What would she find there? Probably nothing, to be honest, other thana dancing partner (if she got lucky), and a few cocktails. But what if that wasn't the case? Ever the optimist, she couldn't help but dream; a foreign feeling, for she hadn't had anything to dream about for years.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I might as well make the most of it.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Her trepidation melted away, replaced by an electrifying excitement that thrummed through her fingers. She hit the gas pedal, hoping she'd get there sooner.</p><p class="p1">Downtown Santa Fortuna was a <em>little</em> less magical than it had looked from afar, but it was a gorgeous town all the same. The buildings were all made of clay, with rooftops of various colors. The air smelled of sea salt, perfumed by the beach that laid a few miles away. The bars were plentiful, the restaurants were endless, and stores lined the streets as far as she could see, selling everything under the sun. </p><p class="p1">As she strolled down the street, looking for a... dance club, or something, a group of people caught her attention. They stood a block away, at the corner of the intersection. One head stood taller than the rest. The stranger's voice was just as imposing as his stature.</p><p class="p1">"You'll have a good time, trust me," he said, looking towards the ground. "You can't go back to that damn house! I forbid it!"</p><p class="p1">Somebody responded. She couldn't see them, but she could hear their voice. "I like my house.” </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, it's a cool house, but you're not going back there," he argued. "C'mon!"</p><p class="p1">They — the large man and his much tinier friend — beelined to a club at the corner of the intersection. Its doors were open, filling the street with its music; peppy pop tunes from decades past. It was packed to the brim with patrons, dancing, drinking, talking and laughing like it was their last night on the planet.</p><p class="p1">The club's neon sign stood out in the dark. <em>Paradise</em>. A fitting name, she supposed.</p><p class="p1">She strolled inside, full of excitement, and froze. The dance floor was absolutely <em>packed</em>. The crowds had seemed so much smaller from the street than they were in reality. It even intimidated <em>her</em>, the daring extrovert. It’d been a long time since she’d seen so many people in one place.</p><p class="p1">Drinks were in order.</p><p class="p1">The bartender approached her just as she sat down. Blonde, tanned, friendly smile, wearing a tacky tropical shirt; he looked like he was made for this place.</p><p class="p1">"Hey," he greeted her. "New here?"</p><p class="p1">That took her by surprise. "Is it that obvious?" she grimaced. </p><p class="p1">"Oh yeah," he said, nodding sagely. "There's two kinds of newcomers. Those that jump right into the fray—“ He pointed to the dance floor. “—or those that freak out and run to the bar. Or those that just don’t leave their house at all.“</p><p class="p1">"I'm not <em>freaking out</em>," she argued. "It's just a... lot of people."</p><p class="p1">"You know what'll help that?" He slammed a glass on the counter. "Booze."</p><p class="p1">She glanced over his shoulder. None of the colorful bottles behind him looked familiar.</p><p class="p1">"What's your name?"</p><p class="p1">"Aerith,” she offered, smiling. </p><p class="p1">"Alright, Aerith." He gestured to the selection behind him. "What will it be?"</p><p class="p1">"Um." She frowned. "Something... sweet?"</p><p class="p1">He immediately got to work. Thirty seconds later, he set down the finished product: a bright blue cocktail in a frosty round glass, garnished with lime, cherries, and a single white plumeria blossom. "Matches your dress."</p><p class="p1">"Wow," Aerith whispered, staring at the cocktail with a look of wonder. "Thanks."</p><p class="p1">It barely tasted like alcohol, to be honest. Aerith sipped it (a bit faster than necessary) and watched the people mingling beside her. One more drink and she'd be ready to join them. "More, please.”</p><p class="p1">The bartender chuckled, but acquiesced. Aerith glanced at the clock behind the bar as he went to work. 9:59 PM. She still had plenty of time left, two hours, at least—</p><p class="p1">"Shit, I gotta go."</p><p class="p1">That voice again.</p><p class="p1">"You gonna be alright? My ba—“</p><p class="p1">And just like that, the voice was gone. Aerith turned around and scanned the dancing crowds, looking for the gargantuan figure — and froze.</p><p class="p1">He was nowhere in sight, but he had left somebody behind. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, nestled between the dancing crowds, was a lone woman, looking incredibly forlorn. She stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all of the revelry. Her eyes bored into the linoleum tiles, as if she could wish herself away from Paradise, and was about to do exactly that.</p><p class="p1">Aerith couldn’t tear her eyes away. The woman, feeling her gaze, stiffened. Slowly, ruby red eyes rose to meet hers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">There were few icebreakers out there that would give you a glimpse of a person's true nature. What they valued, what they cherished, whether they were a traditionalist or a progressive that looked towards the future, eager for new experiences. There was one icebreaker, however, that did exactly that. It had become popular as of late, asked at street parties and state dinners and first dates. It was an easy question to ask, provided the person was old enough to remember:</p><p class="p1">Where were you when you found out about Terra?</p><p class="p1"><em>Well</em>, Aerith would respond, back when people still thought to ask her, <em>I was with my mother. We lived in the Sector 5 slums. Do you remember? In old Midgar?</em></p><p class="p1">What were you doing?</p><p class="p1">
  <em>We were watching the broadcast in town. Everybody was.</em>
</p><p class="p1">How did you feel?</p><p class="p1"><em>I don't know</em>, she'd reply, voice vacant. <em>Overwhelmed, I guess. The same as everybody else.</em></p><p class="p1">That was a bald-faced lie, of course. 'Overwhelmed' didn't even begin to cover it. But what was she supposed to say? Aerith Gainsborough, the last living Cetra, all of fifteen years old, had just been told that Shinra — the vile, abhorrent company that had tormented her since birth, that had <em>tortured</em> her mother, picking her apart both in life and in death — had just discovered the treasure of her people. A treasure that Aerith herself had never found, despite how desperately they wanted her to.</p><p class="p1">Shinra had found the Promised Land.</p><p class="p1">On December 28th, εγλ 0001, the Space and Aeronautics Division made a historical announcement. After decades of searching, they had finally found what they thought was the Promised Land of lore: a nearby planet, uninhibited and undisturbed, brimming with deep mako deposits. The planet was suitable for life, despite the fact that there were no signs of the Cetra ever having cultivated it in the past; it had a bigger, deeper lifestream that ran close to the planet's surface, naturally enriching its soil and purifying its air. Its skies were bluer, its oceans clearer, its forests greener. An unpolished gem, free for the taking, void of intelligent life; the human race, uniquely pernicious by virtue of its nature, had yet to make a mark on its lands.</p><p class="p1">They called it Terra.</p><p class="p1">It didn't make any sense to her, though. If Terra truly was the Promised Land, the final destination for her itinerant people, then there would be <em>Cetra on it</em>, living happily. Instead, it was vacant. Her mother had once told her that she would leave Midgar and find her Promised Land, but this couldn't <em>possibly</em> be it.</p><p class="p1">Emboldened by their recent discovery, Shinra put every resource — every man, every department, every reactor, every single gil they had in reserve — into the Terra Project. They stopped working on Midgar. They built more reactors to fuel their efforts. Every department had the majority of its funding redirected to S&amp;A. Their SOLDIER recruitment program was put on pause, and their military were hastily reassigned into different roles. There were protests at first, certain towns and countries and groups that refused to move, doubting Shinra's words and intentions — but as time went on, Gaia became increasingly inhospitable, and the idea of utopia became hard to resist.</p><p class="p1">Aerith, too, had refused to go. How could she? How <em>dare</em> they ask her to? Gaia was the resting place of her ancestors! Their souls were still in the lifestream — <em>this</em> planet's lifestream! Abandoning Gaia would be abandoning them. Would she still hear her mother's voice on Terra? Absolutely not. No.</p><p class="p1">However, she was forced to capitulate. Society was determined to move on, with or without her, and as much as she didn't want to leave her mother behind, her living family needed her too.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>There's nothing left for us here, Aerith.</em>
</p><p class="p1">So, she went. To Terra, the boundless paradise, where mako flowed as bountifully as water. Humanity arrived, hesitant but optimistic, and set themselves to work. The blood of Terra would be used to create things that were beyond their wildest dreams — new places, new wonders, new realities and technologies.</p><p class="p1">Was it worth it, though? Sacrificing Gaia to create Terra? For the sake of such incredible advancement? Probably not. But there was still a small part of her that wondered if that wasn't the case; if something good might come from this place. That was why she had come to Santa Fortuna: to find out if this lauded resort was worth its blood price.</p><p class="p1">… Well. That was one reason. The other side of her — the selfish, slightly hedonistic side — was just <em>dying</em> for a vacation. And a stiff drink. However, said drink sat untouched on the counter, Aerith had completely forgotten about it, entranced by the sight of the lonely woman on the dance floor.</p><p class="p1">She was the most breathtaking woman Aerith had ever seen. Mid-twenties, with long black hair and alabaster skin, wearing a white tank top and black, high-waisted shorts; a much more fitting nightclub outfit than Aerith's sundress. Yet all of those details paled in comparison to her <em>eyes</em>. Aerith could clearly make out their color, even from a distance. They shined like rubies glinting in the dark; their glint made Aerith's breath catch in her throat. </p><p class="p1">Aerith stared. Openly, unashamedly, with wide eyes; she was too far gone to notice how strange her own behaviour was. The woman appeared to be just as fascinated. She stared back without hesitation, a stunned look on her face—</p><p class="p1">—until somebody grabbed her shoulder. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away, turning to address the person behind her.</p><p class="p1">It took Aerith a moment to get her bearings back. Once she did, she noticed that the woman looked stiff. Her shoulders were squared. Her back stood straight. The crowd shifted around just enough for Aerith to see her clenched fists as she spoke to the man.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Is she going to punch him?</em>
</p><p class="p1">The woman cracked her knuckles.</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh boy.</em> Aerith slid off of the barstool. <em>I hope she catches on quick.</em></p><p class="p1">Aerith waded through the crowds, elbowing where necessary, apologizing as she went. The woman and her heckler came into view. "I said no," she heard her hiss.</p><p class="p1">"C'mon," the guy slurred. "Just one dance. No woman like you should be alone on the dance floor!" he insisted, gesturing to the crowds around them. </p><p class="p1">That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Just as the woman lifted her arm, preparing to strike, Aerith hastily swooped in and grabbed it.</p><p class="p1">"Hey!" Aerith said, in her sweetest, friendliest voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"</p><p class="p1">The woman glanced at her, irritated, until the expression melted off her face. She stared, stunned, just like she had moments ago.</p><p class="p1">Aerith gulped. She hadn't prepared herself to see her angelic features up close. "I told you I was waiting at the bar."</p><p class="p1">The woman gaped like a fish. Her lips were painted the same color as her eyes. Aerith shook her head and focused on the task at hand.</p><p class="p1">"We haven't caught up in so long," she begged, pouting. She slid her hand down and grabbed the woman’s hand, squeezing gently. "Come on! Come with me!"</p><p class="p1">The man stared at their joined hands. "Oh shit, sorry," he mumbled, stumbling back. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry."</p><p class="p1">Aerith didn't wait for him to elaborate. She led the woman through the crowds, dodging more drunk dancers; her new companion, shaken out of her stupor, followed her without complaint. Aerith didn't let go of her hand until they were back on solid ground, far away from the masses, back in front of the empty bar.</p><p class="p1">"Sorry about that," Aerith said. "You looked like you were in trouble."</p><p class="p1">“I—“ The woman rubbed her hand, staring at its palm. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I guess I was."</p><p class="p1">"Were you going to punch him?"</p><p class="p1">She laughed, as a sign of bravado, but her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow. "I could've taken him," she trembled, "but I would've gotten in trouble, right?"</p><p class="p1">"Nah, probably not." Aerith shrugged. "This place plays by its own rules."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, that's true," she nodded, crinkling her nose. "I should've just punched him." She flexed her fingers. "Would've taught him a lesson."</p><p class="p1">The expression was so cute that it took Aerith off guard. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I forgot my manners. I'm Aerith." She stretched out her hand.</p><p class="p1">The woman gently took it, flashing Aerith a shy smile. "I'm Tifa."</p><p class="p1">Their hands shook for a solid ten seconds. The heat of her palm warmed Aerith's entire body, dusting her cheeks with a heavy blush. It wasn’t until the music changed that they tore their hands away, looking sheepish. "Um," Tifa muttered, "I'll buy you a drink. As thanks!"</p><p class="p1">"You know, I'm pretty sure this place is all-inclusive," she teased.</p><p class="p1">"It's the thought that counts," Tifa retorted, waving down the bartender. "Two Cosmo Canyons, please!"</p><p class="p1">The bartender glanced at Aerith for confirmation. She shrugged, and he got to work. Aerith took a seat and patted the barstool beside her.</p><p class="p1">Tifa sat down just as the bartender brought over their order — two glasses full of ruby red liquid. "Thank god," Tifa muttered, taking a sip. "I needed this."</p><p class="p1">"Nervous?"</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "This is my first night, er, ‘hitting the town’,” she explained, making air quotes with her fingers. "It took me three visits to leave my house."</p><p class="p1">Aerith snorted. "I heard that's common," she said, gesturing to the bartender. "If it makes you feel any better, I beelined to the bar as soon as I walked in."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I saw you."</p><p class="p1">"Did you?"</p><p class="p1">"You kinda stick out." Tifa gestured to the dress — more suitable for a garden party than a dive bar. "In a good way, though." she said, voice dreamy. "Like a fairy."</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh no,</em> she thought, <em>I'm in trouble.</em> Aerith chuckled; a long, exaggerated laugh, meant to smother the butterflies in her stomach. She hastily grabbed her glass. Alcohol would surely help. "Cheers," she croaked, taking a big gulp.</p><p class="p1">Tifa's eyes widened. "Wait, you should sip it, it's str—“</p><p class="p1">Too late. The fiery-hot liquid scorched Aerith's throat, making her choke. Droplets spilled onto the front of her dress, staining the organza.</p><p class="p1">The bartender turned away from them, shaking with laughter. Aerith coughed, clutching her chest, and Tifa hastily patted her back (a bit <em>too</em> hard, but Aerith wasn't about to tell her to stop.) "Sorry!" she cried, frantic. "I should've told you sooner!"</p><p class="p1">"It's okay," Aerith reassured her, sounding a bit hoarse. "I should've known better." Besides, it wasn't that bad, despite the searing chest pain; the drink warmed her throat and left a pleasant aftertaste. "It's good, actually."</p><p class="p1">"But your dress—“</p><p class="p1">"Don't sweat it. See?" Aerith pointed to her chest. The fabric was perfectly clean, as if nothing had splattered there at all. "No harm, no foul."</p><p class="p1">Tifa glanced to where Aerith was pointing and quickly looked away, sipping her drink. Her cheeks lit up, and Aerith smiled, fascinated by her pretty blush. "You know, this drink is the same color as your eyes," she teased, grinning deviously as Tifa's cheeks somehow got<em> even redder</em>.</p><p class="p1">"That's such an old line," Tifa retorted, rolling her eyes, trying to look exasperated. Her smile said otherwise. "Customers used it all the time. Never worked." </p><p class="p1"><em>I bet I could get it to work,</em> Aerith thought, feeling a bit daring. "Customers?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa nodded. "I used to be a bartender. Before..."</p><p class="p1">"Before coming here?"</p><p class="p1">"Um," she replied, furrowing her brow. "Yeah, I guess." She hastily finished her drink. The bartender gestured to her and she nodded in response. Seconds later, another drink appeared.</p><p class="p1">"How are you liking it here?" Aerith asked, trying to distract Tifa from whatever was making her frown. The bar gradually became more crowded as they talked. Aerith inched her stool towards Tifa, trying to make room for everybody else.</p><p class="p1">Tifa smiled and shifted towards her. Her bare thigh pressed against Aerith's clothed one. "I love it, honestly," she whispered, her voice full of awe. "It's amazing."</p><p class="p1"><em>Sure is</em>, Aerith thought. They were close enough that she could make out the flecks of gold in Tifa's red irises. Just as Tifa was about to say something, the music changed, and the crowd roared.</p><p class="p1">"Oh!" Aerith said, jumping in excitement. "I love this song! Do you remember this song?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa frowned. "Um—“</p><p class="p1">Aerith slid off the stool, colliding with the person standing beside her. "Sorry," she said, stumbling a bit as the alcohol suddenly rushed to her head. She spun on her heel and held her hand out to Tifa. "We should dance!"</p><p class="p1">"... Like, together?"</p><p class="p1">"Well, it wouldn't make much sense to dance apart," Aerith reasoned. "C'mon. It'll be fun!"</p><p class="p1">Tifa grimaced at her outstretched hand. “I’ll look stupid," she muttered.</p><p class="p1">"You? Nah. I bet you're as graceful as a swan."</p><p class="p1">Still, she didn’t budge. Aerith tried another approach.</p><p class="p1">“Just wait until you see my moves," Aerith said, swaying her hips. "You can't be any worse than me."</p><p class="p1">That did it. She snorted and grabbed her drink, downing the rest, before reaching for Aerith's hand. "Alright," she acquiesced, letting Aerith pull her off of the barstool. "I can't dance, though."</p><p class="p1">"I'll show you, it's easy," Aerith insisted. "You just have to like, follow the rhythm or whatever."</p><p class="p1">The song was a hit, apparently. Everybody rushed out onto the dance floor, following in Aerith's footsteps. Aerith dodged them, dragging Tifa to the middle of the crowd. "Okay, so," she said, facing Tifa, "just copy me."</p><p class="p1">Everybody started shrugging their shoulders in time with the music. The song was a bit before her time, but she remembered it well enough, since her mother had played it endlessly on repeat; the song had a very specific dance to go with it. Tifa stood there, looking lost, before gently mimicking Aerith's movements.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, there you go! You got it!" Aerith shifted closer to her as the dance floor grew more crowded. They stayed like that for just a minute — Aerith finally breaking in her dancing shoes, and Tifa following suit. Tifa grinned as she got into the groove; the sight of her smile, nervous but excited, made Aerith's heart soar.</p><p class="p1">The song intensified, and the crowd grew more frenzied. Aerith spun on her heels, making her skirts spin — but as soon as she finished her full rotation, she realized that Tifa was gone.</p><p class="p1">Aerith froze. "Tifa?"</p><p class="p1">The song ended and another began. More people flooded onto the dance floor, and Aerith shoved through them all. "Tifa?" she called again, looking towards the bar — but she wasn't there either.</p><p class="p1"><em>I shouldn't have pushed her,</em> Aerith thought. <em>I'm such an ass. Crap, where did she—</em></p><p class="p1">The nightclub's back door was ajar.</p><p class="p1">Aerith slid underneath the bar, heading for the door — ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to be back there — and ventured outside. The back alleyway glistened in the light; the concrete ground was covered in puddles of water. Underneath the roof, nestled between cardboard boxes, was Tifa, sitting on an empty bench. She stared at the puddle underneath her feet, lost in thought.</p><p class="p1">"There you are," Aerith said, relieved. “I thought I’d lost you.”</p><p class="p1">Tifa jumped. Her shoulders, once hunched, softened as soon as she saw Aerith. "I'm sorry,” she muttered, turning back to the puddle. “I lost my nerve.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith sat down beside her. "No, <em>I'm</em> sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you,” she admitted, full of sorrow. "I was just excited. The nights pass by so quickly here.”</p><p class="p1">Tifa shook her head. “It's not that I didn't want to," she insisted. "It’s just..."</p><p class="p1">Aerith waited as Tifa gathered her words. She stretched her legs out from under the roof, watching the rain gather on her skin.</p><p class="p1">"It felt like everybody was watching," Tifa said. "You know. Us."</p><p class="p1">"Because we're cute?" Aerith asked, confused. </p><p class="p1">Tifa shook her head. "Two—“ She cleared her throat. “Two girls."</p><p class="p1">Oh. Huh. “I’m not sure what it's like where you're from, but I used to be a florist," Aerith shared. "I've made plenty of bouquets for girlfriends."</p><p class="p1">"Really?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith shrugged. "Things are different nowadays.“</p><p class="p1">Tifa sighed. "That's what everybody keeps telling me," she muttered, "but it's hard to believe."</p><p class="p1">Aerith wasn't sure how to respond, so she settled for holding Tifa's hand instead. "Well, this <em>is</em> a party town," she said, looking up at the sky. “The perfect place for breaking down walls."</p><p class="p1">"You can do anything you want here," Tifa sighed, "or so they say."</p><p class="p1">Aerith turned to her and smiled. Tifa smiled back, regarding her with an intense stare, until she suddenly stood up, clearing her throat. "Um. I have to go.”</p><p class="p1">"Oh." Aerith did her best to hide her disappointment. "Okay."</p><p class="p1">"Do you... live here?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith shook her head. "I'm just a tourist."</p><p class="p1">"Oh, me too," Tifa replied, rapidly nodding her head. "Are you, um—” She wrung her hands together. “Are you sticking around?"</p><p class="p1">"Not forever, but I'll be around for a little while longer," Aerith told her. “I’ll be here next Saturday."</p><p class="p1"><em>That</em> was news to her. The words spilled out before she could think them though. Aerith had only committed to one weekend.</p><p class="p1">"Okay, good." Tifa smiled, biting her lip. "I'll, um," she muttered, glancing at Aerith one last time. “I’ll see you around." She squared her shoulders and spun around, heading for the street.</p><p class="p1">Aerith watched her go. Her body itched with the same electrifying excitement she had felt on the drive there. Every cell in her body wanted to jump up, off of the bench, and chase after Tifa, but she knew she was running out of time.</p><p class="p1">What was one more week, anyway?</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">WEEK TWO</p><p class="p1">Aerith went through two dozen outfits before deciding on the winner: a pale pink dress, made of tulle, with puffy sleeves and a long, flowing skirt. The fabric was dotted with small sequin strawberries that glistened in the light. It had a daring neckline (the most daring she had ever worn), dipping down to the bottom of her breastbone. Aerith shifted and twirled in the dress, investigating it from all angles, looking for gaps, but found none. Somehow, the neckline stayed perfectly in place.</p><p class="p1">The dress, while pretty, was anything but nightclub worthy. She'd stick out like a sore thumb — even more than last week. <em>Great</em>, she thought, smiling at her reflection. <em>Just as planned.</em></p><p class="p1">A black necklace completed the look. It wrapped around her neck, fastening at her collarbone; the cords dipped down towards her cleavage, drawing attention to exactly where she wanted <em>her</em> to look. It was a choice inspired by the mess with the Cosmo Canyon. Aerith couldn't forget the expression on Tifa's face as she gestured to her own chest. Those wide eyes. That heavy blush. </p><p class="p1">Aerith would do anything to feel like that again. That sudden shot of heat that spread through every inch of her body; those butterflies that fluttered in her stomach; that unmistakable feeling of being <em>wanted</em>, even if the object of her affections steered clear of acknowledging it. Aerith knew exactly what that blushing, bashful look meant.</p><p class="p1">However, things weren't that simple. Just because she wanted it, didn't mean that she should seek it out. <em>Should I be doing this?</em></p><p class="p1">Probably not.</p><p class="p1">Santa Fortuna, for Aerith, was a momentary distraction; a bit of respite from the monotony of regular life. She couldn't get attached to anybody here. It wouldn't end well. Some small part of her knew this was dangerous — the rational part of her brain, she supposed, as small as it was — but Aerith had never paid much attention to it, to be honest. Indulgent, impetuous and impulsive to a fault, she ran to her cherry convertible and sped off towards town.</p><p class="p1">Aerith strolled into Paradise and beelined towards the bar. The bartender nodded to her as she sat down. "Think you can handle another Cosmo Canyon?"</p><p class="p1">She frowned. "Are you calling me a weenie?"</p><p class="p1">"You said it, not me," he drawled, sliding the glass towards her. She thanked him and sipped it. The warm liquid hit her stomach, filling her with courage.</p><p class="p1">"I'm waiting for somebody,” she shared, a dreamy smile overtaking her face. </p><p class="p1">"Black-haired girl?"</p><p class="p1">"Mhmm," she hummed.</p><p class="p1">"You're in luck, then.” He pointed to something over Aerith's shoulder. "She's been staring ever since you walked in."</p><p class="p1">Aerith bit her lip, smothering her gleeful smile, and glanced behind her. Booths lined the far wall of the nightclub; Tifa sat in one of them, along with a very large man (who looked strange, stuffed in the small seat) and a handful of other, much smaller people. Tifa stared at the table, the ceiling, the cosmos, looking anywhere <em>but</em> at Aerith. The large man gestured wildly with his arms, knocking down drinks, mouthing something that looked an awful lot like <em>go over there! Go! Go!</em></p><p class="p1">"Huh," Aerith chirped. "Neat."</p><p class="p1">The bartender snorted. "Young love."</p><p class="p1">Aerith sipped her drink and waited. Patience wasn’t her strong suit, but she was so <em>curious</em> to see what Tifa would do without Aerith pushing her. Tifa, too, seemed to be employing the same strategy; ten minutes passed without movement from either side. Aerith made idle chitchat with the bartender as the large man became increasingly vocal (Aerith could hear him through the breaks in the music) as he tried to goad Tifa into making the first move.</p><p class="p1">"This place is <em>different</em>," he insisted. "You can do whatever you want! Including her!"</p><p class="p1">She choked on her drink. Unfortunately, Tifa wasn't there to see the liquid splash down her breasts.</p><p class="p1">Another five minutes passed. The bartender slid her a second drink. Aerith picked it up and slid off of the barstool, walking to the bathroom, making sure to subtly sway her hips as she walked — though, knowing her, it probably came off as less seductive and more dumbly drunk.</p><p class="p1">The bathroom was blissfully empty. Aerith reapplied her lipgloss, taking her sweet time, until the bathroom door flew open, hitting the far wall with a loud <em>thunk</em>.</p><p class="p1">Aerith jumped, then froze, as Tifa rushed into the room. It seemed their roles were reversed; this time, it was Aerith who was disoriented by Tifa's presence. Nerves welded her to the ground, stopping her from moving an inch, as Tifa stopped in front of her, focusing on Aerith with a single-minded purpose.</p><p class="p1">"I'm..." Tifa started, confident, until she shrunk back. "Um. Hello."</p><p class="p1">"Hi," Aerith breathed, finally finding her voice. For a moment, she had given up hope, thinking Tifa wouldn't make the first move — but here she was, right in front of her, close enough to touch.</p><p class="p1">Tifa was dressed to impress. She wore a black skirt and a matching low-cut crop top, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Black thigh-high stockings and silver accessories completed the look. The end result was an exhibition of her best features; her muscled arms and shapely hips were all on display, and the sight made Aerith want to drop down to her knees and worship the very ground she walked on.</p><p class="p1">She had never felt such a keen <em>wanting</em> before. Not with <em>him, </em>not with anyone, but <em>god, </em>she wanted to know where it led, what it felt like to get lost in somebody like her—</p><p class="p1">Tifa's back straightened as she focused, ready to deliver her spiel. “I—“</p><p class="p1">“Wanna get out of here?" Aerith asked, cheeks burning. </p><p class="p1">Silence rang through the bathroom. Tifa’s eyes widened as she lost her words, taken aback by Aerith’s sudden proposition.</p><p class="p1">Yikes. She hadn't meant to ask like that. Was that too forward? What if she said no?</p><p class="p1">"Okay." Tifa nodded. "Yeah. Okay."</p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p1">Tifa spotted Aerith's half-full Cosmo Canyon on the bathroom counter. She hastily grabbed the drink and downed it in one go.</p><p class="p1">"Um," Aerith said, eyes wide.</p><p class="p1">"I have practice," Tifa explained, slamming the glass back down on the counter. She reached for Aerith's hand, her confidence back in full force. "Let's go."</p><p class="p1">She pulled them out of the bathroom. Aerith could do little else but follow as Tifa led them around the dance floor, beelining for the entrance. Aerith glanced at the booth, hearing noises. The large man flashed her a thumb's up as the others cheered. Tifa didn't seem to notice, though, as she continued leading them outside without delay.</p><p class="p1">The weather outside was the best Santa Fortuna had to offer. Warm, breezy, clear skies; the stars glowed above them. The sudden scent of the ocean broke Aerith out of her stupor. "We can take my car," she offered, pointing to the cherry convertible that sat right in front of Paradise.</p><p class="p1">"That's yours?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith shrugged. "It's my dream car, apparently."</p><p class="p1">Tifa let go of her hand and approached it, running her hands over the hood. "Dream you has good taste."</p><p class="p1">"Dream me also hates driving." Aerith threw her the keys. "All yours."</p><p class="p1">Tifa threw herself into the driver's seat, not hesitating for a second. Aerith hopped in beside her as Tifa slid the key into the ignition, bringing the car to life.</p><p class="p1">"How can you hate driving?" Tifa asked. She cranked the steering wheel and pulled out of the parking spot. "It's so much fun."</p><p class="p1">"It took me ten tries to park this thing," Aerith muttered. "Everybody kept honking.”</p><p class="p1">"Oh yeah, we heard that," Tifa said. "We were so confused."</p><p class="p1">The drive was peaceful, filled with idle chatter and the odd direction from Aerith, who tried her hardest to remember the way back to her place. She really hoped Tifa wouldn't mind the mess.</p><p class="p1">"Do you remember those old trucks?" Tifa asked her, yelling over the whistling of the wind. “The ones with three tires?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith's stomach flipped as they went down a particularly sharp incline. "The Shinra trucks?" Of course Aerith remembered them. Popular with construction workers, they had lined the streets of the slums. </p><p class="p1">Tifa nodded. "I had one, back in Nibelheim, where I grew up.” Her voice was tinged with fondness. "It was <em>awful</em>."</p><p class="p1">"Was it?" Aerith asked. "You sound awfully sentimental."</p><p class="p1">"My friend nicknamed it the 'blue shitbox'", Tifa yelled. "He wanted me to get rid of it. He said if I ever did, he'd take it out to a field and set it on fire." She grimaced. "Y'know, cleanse Gaia of its presence."</p><p class="p1">Aerith's eyes bugged out of her head. "That seems—” <em>Insane?</em> “—harsh."</p><p class="p1">"Oh no, that truck sucked, I don't blame him in the least," Tifa insisted. "It kept breaking down in the middle of nowhere. I’m good with cars, but there was no fixing that thing on the fly. He kept having to come out and rescue me.“</p><p class="p1">"Poor him," Aerith muttered. "He should've pitched in for a better truck."</p><p class="p1">"He actually offered, but..." Tifa shrugged. "It was <em>my</em> crappy truck. I loved that stupid thing."</p><p class="p1">"Did you love it enough to bring it to Terra with you?" Aerith joked. “The shipping costs must’ve been insane.”</p><p class="p1">Tifa shook her head. "No," she muttered. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel. "It... wasn't worth it."</p><p class="p1">She knew the feeling. "Yeah, I get it," she muttered. "I had to leave a lot behind too." </p><p class="p1">They fell silent. Aerith gazed out of the window, lost in thought — until she saw a flash of blue. "There it is!" she yelled, pointing at the house they had just passed. “That’s my house! The blue one!"</p><p class="p1">Tifa slammed on the breaks and hastily reversed, pulling into the vacant driveway.</p><p class="p1">"Sorry about that," Aerith chuckled, embarrassed. "It's only my second week here."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, it’s okay,” Tifa murmured, distracted by something. Aerith followed her line of sight and smiled.</p><p class="p1">The house was a pastel dream — pale blue with white accents and a wrap-around porch. It was gorgeous on its own, but the flowers made it even more so. They covered every surface in sight. They dripped out of hanging pots and hung out of the porch's flower boxes, gathering in the garden below.Orange hibiscuses, pink orchids, white camellias, blue hydrangeas; there were dozens of types, tropical or otherwise. They stood out against the white porch, making them especially vivid, even in the dark.</p><p class="p1">"I've never seen anything like them before," Tifa whispered, in awe. She strolled up to the garden and stroked their petals, inhaling their sweet scent.</p><p class="p1">Neither had Aerith, to be honest. She'd seen plenty of flowers in her time — she was a florist after all, of course she'd had — but <em>these</em> flowers were something else. There wasn't a single flaw to be found among them.</p><p class="p1">"I like this one," Tifa mentioned, pointing at a yellow flower. “I think I’ve seen them before.”</p><p class="p1">Those were Aerith's favorites. Golden lilies — the only Gaia-native flower in the bunch. "They signify reunion," Aerith said. "I used to use them in bouquets for long-lost lovers."</p><p class="p1">"How romantic." Tifa turned to look back at Aerith, who stared, stunned. The image before her was lovelier than any flower in her garden. Tifa's beauty put them all to shame. </p><p class="p1">"Yeah." Aerith smiled, swallowing heavily. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Wanna go inside?"</p><p class="p1">They made their way up the front door. Aerith opened the door for Tifa, who walked in and promptly stumbled on something on the ground. Aerith grabbed her arm, grimacing. "Sorry," she muttered, racing past her. "One second."</p><p class="p1">She turned on a lamp. Dim light flooded the room. "Um," Tifa mumbled, looking a bit taken aback.</p><p class="p1">Dresses, shoes and accessories littered the ground, trailing to every room in the house. Aerith had hastily thrown them all aside as she got ready that evening, obsessed with finding the perfect outfit. The dresses were varied in color, making the floor look as lively as the garden outside. Aerith hastily grabbed the green tulle gown that hung off of a ceiling fan.</p><p class="p1">She glanced at Tifa, red with embarrassment. “It's this stuff I miss," she explained, rubbing the rough fabric between her hands. “You know? The simple things."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I know the feeling.” Tifa laughed, toeing around the mess. "You should see my place. It’s full of nostalgia."</p><p class="p1">Now <em>that</em> was an enticing idea. "Can I?"</p><p class="p1">"Next week?" Tifa offered. "It's not as nice as this place, though."</p><p class="p1">Aerith bit her lip, hiding her smile behind the gown. "I bet it has its own charms."</p><p class="p1">Tifa wandered around the room, investigating the dresses and the rest of Aerith's trinkets. She stopped in front of the large mirror that sat in the center of the living room; the same mirror where Aerith had examined herself, her clothes, and her intentions.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Should I be doing this?</em>
</p><p class="p1">That question had long been answered. Aerith couldn't imagine being anywhere but here. "We came here for a reason," Aerith whispered, stepping towards Tifa.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah," Tifa breathed, exhaling nervously. "We did."</p><p class="p1">Aerith couldn't help but acknowledge that bit of self-doubt that wormed into her head. Was she mistaken? Was Tifa just <em>really</em> friendly? Maybe she just came over to check out Aerith's beach, even though she likely had one of her own? Aerith stopped just short of embracing Tifa, hesitating, until Tifa pried the gown out of her hands and threw it to the ground.</p><p class="p1">That was all the encouragement she needed. Aerith reached for Tifa, wrapping her arms around her neck. Tifa's breath hitched as Aerith inched closer, relishing in her sweet scent; sweeter than any flower that could be found in her garden. Her lips were as soft as the petals outside. The kiss was soft, languid, hesitant; Aerith sighed, delighted, as Tifa leaned into her. </p><p class="p1">Tifa pulled back, just far enough that she could speak. Aerith could still feel the movement of her lips. "I've never done this before," she admitted.</p><p class="p1">"Neither have I," Aerith whispered. "With a woman, I mean."</p><p class="p1">They regarded each other in the dim light. They breathed heavily, their breath escaping their lungs in short, anticipatory pants.</p><p class="p1">"Can't be that hard," Aerith reasoned.</p><p class="p1">"Nah," Tifa agreed, voice trembling.</p><p class="p1">Aerith kissed her again. Gone were the careful, restrained movements, the gentle presses and the light touches, as if Tifa were a flower that could crumble under her touch; Tifa grasped her face, deepening the kiss of her own accord, showing Aerith that she could handle anything Aerith threw at her. They stumbled into the bedroom in a mess of discarded clothes and tangled limbs.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Tifa’s skin glowed in the moonlight from the open window. She looked like an angel, sent from the heavens to grace Aerith with her presence. Her soft, exquisite moans filled the air, confirming her divinity.</p><p class="p1">Aerith knew she should be focused on other things — she had a beautiful woman underneath her, nearly naked, writhing under her touch — but all she could see were the rapturous expressions on Tifa’s face. Her wide eyes as Aerith freed her own hair, letting it tumble onto the bed; her gasping mouth as Aerith slid her hand into Tifa's underwear, fervent and impatient; her euphoric look as she came undone under Aerith's ministrations, shuddering and moaning. It was more intoxicating than any drink she could get at Paradise. Lust coursed through Aerith’s veins, making her head spin — along with something else. Something she was afraid to acknowledge.</p><p class="p1">As Tifa flipped her over, tugging at her dress, Aerith realized that the swoop in her stomach had nothing to do with errant, youthful hormones. For all of her strength, Tifa's touches were unbearably gentle and light. She ran a calloused finger down Aerith’s breastbone, leaving goosebumps in her wake.</p><p class="p1">Aerith squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the next touch, until Tifa stopped. “What’s wrong?” she gasped, prying her eyes open. “Why did you stop—“</p><p class="p1">Tifa looked at her with an awestruck expression. The intensity of her gaze tore the air out of Aerith’s lungs, leaving her soul bare for all to see.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so pretty,” she whispered. The delicateness of her tone made Aerith shiver. “I can’t believe you’re real.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I've never done that before," Tifa whispered, staring off into the distance, a smile on her lips.</p><p class="p1">They laid on the bed, completely spent. The ocean breeze from the open window cooled their bodies. Aerith laughed and pulled the sheets up. "You mentioned that, yeah."</p><p class="p1">"No. Like ever."</p><p class="p1">"Ever?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa nodded, waiting for her reaction.</p><p class="p1">"With that body? No way." Tifa laid on her stomach; Aerith reached out and ran her hand down the length of her back. "You're yanking my chain."</p><p class="p1">"I'm serious!" she insisted. "You <em>deflowered</em> me," she whispered, very dramatically, holding back her laughter.</p><p class="p1">Is that why Tifa looked so amazed the entire time? “…Was it good?" Aerith asked, concerned. “If I’d known, I would’ve—“ Gone slower? Made it more romantic? Lit some candles? For her it was perfect, but—</p><p class="p1">Tifa smiled from ear to ear. "I'd say." she hummed.</p><p class="p1">A stray piece of hair hung in her face. As Aerith reached over to tuck it away, Tifa caught her hand, bringing it to her lips. The feel of her warm breath settled into Aerith’s bones, filling her with contentment. They stayed like that, sleepy and happy, until Aerith glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand. It read 11:59 PM. </p><p class="p1">"We have to go soon," Aerith whispered, full of regret. If it were up to her, this night would never end. </p><p class="p1">Tifa glanced at the clock and turned back to Aerith. “Stay here next week," Tifa urged. "I'll come pick you up."</p><p class="p1">Aerith smiled and agreed. Next week couldn’t come fast enough.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">WEEK THREE</p><p class="p1">Aerith's lavender dress was caked in dirt.</p><p class="p1">She kneeled in the middle of her garden, picking flowers with a clipper she had conveniently found on her front porch. White peonies, pink buttercups, cream tulips, purple orchids; every flower was deliberately chosen for its meaning. A handful of red roses completed the arrangement. Their thorns were dull against the skin of her bare hands.</p><p class="p1">Nightfall was approaching. Aerith worked diligently, trying to make use of the little daylight she had left. It would've frustrated her, not being able to inspect the flowers, but it didn't matter; they were all perfect specimens, free of blemish and blight. Deep down, the concept unsettled her, but she hastily pushed those feelings aside. Even if <em>she</em> couldn't fully appreciate them, she knew somebody who would.</p><p class="p1">The memory of Tifa, dressed in black, kneeling in front of her immaculate, colorful garden, had haunted her throughout the entire week. It didn't matter what Aerith did to distract herself; Tifa lied in wait behind every corner, waiting to greet her with her soft, gentle smile.</p><p class="p1">It felt like she was on the edge of a cliff. At the bottom, deep down, laid her greatest dreams and her deepest fears; a love that would consume her, bringing her as close to nirvana as she could ever hope to get. However, with great love came great loss; she knew Tifa's absence would leave her hollow. An inevitable loss, since Aerith had no plans to stay in Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1"><em>This is too much.</em> The finished bouquet was as beautiful as it was dangerous. The meaning behind the arrangement was obvious, even to a layman.<em> You shouldn't be doing this.</em></p><p class="p1">Aerith tied the flowers together with her hair bow. Just as she finished winding the fabric around her fingers, somebody pulled into her driveway. Her heart pounded as she turned to face her visitor.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It was supposed to be just sex.</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Hey!" Tifa yelled, climbing out of her vehicle. She left it idle; the bright headlights flooded the garden, blinding Aerith. Still, even if she couldn't see Tifa, she could hear the happiness in her voice. The sound loosened Aerith's steely resolve — but the undercurrent of doubt remained, dampening her joy.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Just a bit of fun.</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Hey," Aerith beamed. She tried to climb out of the garden with the massive bouquet in her arms, but she stumbled over the brush. Tifa ran across her lawn to meet her, offering her hand. She wore a plain white romper; a far cry from last week's elaborate outfit, but she was still a vision, even in the simplest of clothes.</p><p class="p1">"I live just over that hill." Tifa gestured to the eastern horizon. "It's a short drive."</p><p class="p1">Aerith walked onto the lawn, away from the headlights, and was able to catch a glimpse of Tifa's new (old?) ride. "Is that<span class="s1">—</span>"</p><p class="p1">The truck was a classic make. Aerith hadn't seen one of them in <em>years</em> — nobody bothered to bring them to Terra. Two wheels on the front, one in the back; it was painted bright blue, speckled with scratches, scuffs and patches of rust. Truly, it had seen better days.</p><p class="p1">"The blue shitbox? Yeah." Tifa rubbed the back of her head, looking embarrassed. The truck looked <em>especially</em> shitty, parked behind Aerith's pretty convertible. "My tastes are a bit—“</p><p class="p1">The truck groaned, having been left idle for too long.</p><p class="p1">“—rustic."</p><p class="p1">"It's brilliant," Aerith said, awestruck. For some reason, Aerith loved it, if only because Tifa did. "Oh yeah—“ She presented the bouquet. "These are for you."</p><p class="p1">Tifa gawked at the bouquet, hands hesitating, before Aerith pressed it into her arms. "They're beautiful," she whispered, stroking the redolent petals.</p><p class="p1">"They're a new breed.” Aerith walked around to the passenger's side. "They'll never wilt."</p><p class="p1">"Do they mean anything?" Tifa climbed in herself, setting the flowers on the dashboard.</p><p class="p1">Aerith pursed her lips and glanced back at the rear window. She turned back to Tifa, a devious smile on her face. "They mean 'I wanna make out with you in the back of this truck.'"</p><p class="p1">The horn blared as Tifa planted her face on the steering wheel. She looked so embarrassed that Aerith felt compelled to backpedal.</p><p class="p1">"I was ju—“</p><p class="p1">“—Okay," Tifa interrupted, sending a bolt of excitement shooting up Aerith's spine. "Let me show you the house first, though."</p><p class="p1">The drive was as peaceful as it could be. Aerith gazed at the horizon, mind full of lingering doubts and less-than-pure thoughts. There was so much room in the back. So many possibilities. Wondrous images flashed in her head; Tifa laid out in the back of the truck, moaning happily as Aerith explored her body <span class="s1">and pulled down her pretty romper, baring her skin to the night sky—</span></p><p class="p1"><em>See? It's just sex. Look! It's all I can think about. </em>Aerith glanced at Tifa, who was focused intently on the road. Her left hand gripped the steering wheel. A serene smile graced her lips. Feeling Aerith's gaze, she reached over and put her right hand on Aerith's thigh. Aerith froze at the tender gesture, her heart pounding in her chest.</p><p class="p1"><em>It doesn't mean anything</em>, she consoled herself, as Tifa pulled into the driveway. Aerith offered to grab the bouquet.</p><p class="p1">"I'll grab the door." Tifa ran over to the passenger's side and wrenched it open for Aerith, who could barely see her over the massive bundle of flowers in her arms. Aerith held out her hand, feeling for Tifa, who gently took it, guiding her down. Even through the bouquet, Aerith could feel the intensity of her gaze. They took each other in, just for a moment, before Tifa took her hand and led her to the entrance.</p><p class="p1">Tifa's house was identical to her own, save for a few key details. It was outfitted in walnut and mahogany, with red couches and dark sheets. The palette suited her, Aerith decided — as did the fully-stocked bar that sat in the corner of the living room.</p><p class="p1">"Wow," Aerith whistled. Like Paradise, the bar held bottles that were entirely foreign to her.</p><p class="p1">Tifa beamed. “I used to be a bartender. I told you about that, right?" She grabbed a vase out of the kitchen cupboard and split the bouquet into two; one went to the bar. "I had a bar that looked just like this."</p><p class="p1">They went to the back bedroom. The second bouquet went on her nightstand. "I even had a bedroom in the back, just like this one."</p><p class="p1">Aerith looked around the room, taking in all of the details, whilst trying to ignore how Tifa might look on that bed. "It reminds me of the old bars in Midgar.” Aerith ran her hands over the silk comforter. "They were all over the slums."</p><p class="p1">“Really?” Tifa glanced around the room. "I never got to see Midgar," she admitted. "Always wanted to, though."</p><p class="p1">Aerith snorted. “Trust me, you didn't miss much.” Midgar had turned into quite the mess after the Terra Project was announced.</p><p class="p1">They made their way back to the main room. Tifa fished a basket out of the kitchen and filled it with snacks, drinks, and a couple of thick blankets.</p><p class="p1">"I bet we'd get a good view of the stars if we went to that hill," Aerith mentioned, pointing out of the window.</p><p class="p1">Tifa followed her finger and nodded, gracing Aerith with a shy yet keen smile. "Let's go, then," she said, voice full of excitement. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It doesn’t mean anything. </em>
</p><p class="p1">It took them fifteen minutes to reach the top of the hill. The vantage point offered a stunning view of the landscape; Santa Fortuna to the west, burrowed between rolling hills; a mystery to the east; the shoreline to the north and south, nestling them between the ocean waves. Above them were the stars, shining brilliantly in the dark. Aerith stepped out of the truck and gazed at them, lost in their beauty, until Tifa grabbed her hand, shocking her out of her reverie.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It doesn’t mean anything.</em>
</p><p class="p1">They set themselves up in the back. They were as alone as they were ever going to get; their neighbours, as distant as they were, had all gone to Santa Fortuna for the night. Absent of city noise, all Aerith could hear was the sound of Tifa’s breathing, interspersed by the rustling of trees.</p><p class="p1">“I used to do this all the time,” Tifa said, “back when I lived on Gaia.”</p><p class="p1">“Stargaze, you mean?” Aerith asked, resting her head on Tifa’s chest. They cuddled together in the back, staring at the stars.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.” Tifa smiled. “Me and my friend—“</p><p class="p1">“The one who wanted to make a bonfire out your truck?”</p><p class="p1">“I— yeah, him,” Tifa grimaced. “I really can’t blame him, you know.”</p><p class="p1">Neither could Aerith, now that she'd seen the blue shitbox in the flesh. She couldn’t believe they were able to make it up the hill.</p><p class="p1">“We used to take trips out of Nibelheim to get a better look.” Tifa’s voice was full of nostalgia — and a bit of frustration. “That’s usually where we got stuck, actually. Out in the middle of nowhere.” </p><p class="p1">"How could he rescue you, then?"</p><p class="p1">"We usually called my dad," Tifa explained, grimacing. "He hated that dumb truck too."</p><p class="p1">Aerith snorted and looked up at Tifa, who gazed at the sky. Aerith could see the reflection of the stars in her eyes; their celestial light made her look as if she were glowing from within. She tilted her head, meeting Aerith’s gaze, looking at her as if <em>she </em>— not the stars, not the moon, not the heavens — was the most glorious thing she had ever seen.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It doesn’t mean anything. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith kissed her deeply, desperately, trying to prove to herself that her feelings were purely physical. Tifa sighed into her kiss, tugging at her ponytail, her back, her arms, her hips. Aerith leaned into her touch, engulfed in lust, until Tifa gently stroked her cheek, making her heart skip a beat. The tingling in her limbs had nothing to do with errant hormones. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It doesn’t mean anything.</em>
</p><p class="p1">They picked up the pace. Aerith tugged down the romper, kissing the skin that laid underneath. The truck creaked as they moved. Their movements grew more frantic, intensified by a week of waiting.</p><p class="p1">Aerith noticed that Tifa tended to babble when lost in such bliss. She whispered nonsense, gasping. Aerith moved faster, spurred by the feedback, lost in her thoughts, until—</p><p class="p1">“Stop!”</p><p class="p1">Aerith shot up, wiping her mouth. "What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p class="p1">"I heard something," Tifa gasped. "There's someone here."</p><p class="p1">Aerith heard it too. She peered over the edge of the truck bed, pushing her loose hair out of her face. It took her a moment to spot the culprit: a small critter crawling over the grass. "It's just a rabbit,” she sighed, relieved. “It’s nothing.”</p><p class="p1">She turned back to Tifa, who didn't seem any less terrified at that news. She laid on her side,cradling herself.</p><p class="p1">The mood was ruined — not that it mattered. Aerith grabbed the other blanket from the basket and draped it over their bodies. "It's okay," she whispered, taking Tifa's trembling hands into her own. "Nobody's here."</p><p class="p1">Tifa took a big, shuddering breath. "I know I should be more comfortable here," she croaked, staring into the distance. "I know it's different, but—“</p><p class="p1">Aerith wasn't quite sure what to say — she'd never been good at comfort — so she offered her arm instead. Tifa cuddled into her, hiding her face in Aerith's chest, hands wound in the fabric of her dress. Aerith held her as tightly as she could, peppering Tifa's forehead with kisses, until her breathing slowed.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," Tifa whispered.</p><p class="p1">"Nothing to be sorry for," Aerith replied, carding her fingers through Tifa's hair. "Nothing at all."</p><p class="p1">They stayed like that, biding their time. Tifa slowly dozed off, her hold on Aerith loosening. Aerith looked down at her, serene in her sleep, before focusing on the stars that sparkled above their heads. Her mind whirled as she thought back to their previous conversation, back in the alleyway. </p><p class="p1">What had happened to her? She never got the chance to ask. Instead, she waited, stroking her hair and observing the heavens, until their time together came to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunrise, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">WEEK FOUR</p><p>The dress didn't matter. What mattered was what Aerith wore underneath it.</p><p>The contents of her house seemed to change from week to week (that, or she simply couldn't keep track of her new massive wardrobe). A quick search of her drawers revealed some new items that were much prettier and delicate than the plain cotton underwear that had once taken their place. Aerith ran her fingers over the silk and smiled, feeling the now-familiar thrill of excitement rush up her spine.</p><p>Tifa might not be up for anything, and that was perfectly fine with her. The motivation was more intrinsic, to be honest. The thrill came from the garments themselves; like the dresses, Aerith hadn't had reason to don anything like them in years.</p><p class="p1">She sped off in her convertible. She stared at the dark, winding road before her, trying to stay focused, until Tifa's truck appeared over the hill.</p><p class="p1">They'd both had the same idea, apparently.</p><p class="p1">Tifa stopped beside her and rolled down the window. "Your place?" she yelled; her truck was obnoxiously loud. Aerith shot her a thumbs up. Tifa drove forward as Aerith turned around, following her back down the street.</p><p class="p1">Aerith's previous deluge of doubts was replaced by concern for Tifa's well-being. A thousand questions waited at her lips. <em>Are you okay? What happened to you? Did we go too far?</em> Aerith wanted to ask them all at once, desperate for answers, but as soon as she got the opportunity, she was denied.</p><p class="p1">"About last week," Tifa said, as they walked into Aerith's house. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Is that okay?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa stood in front of her, posture still, chin high; but as strong as she tried to appear, Aerith could still see the distress behind her eyes. "Yeah, of course," Aerith assured her. “We can just hang out. How does that sound? I'll show you my beach.”</p><p class="p1">“Sounds great,” she grinned. The basket from last week hung off of her arm. "Lead the way."</p><p class="p1">Aerith couldn’t quite blame her, to be honest. She had plenty of her own demons she was unwilling to speak of.</p><p class="p1">Aerith's beach was exactly like everybody else's. Still, it was hers, and she adored it. The gentle waves, the sea-salt scent, the soft sand; even in the dark, it was a glorious sight to behold. They picked a spot, just short of the wet sand. Aerith stretched out her legs, letting the ocean water wash over her bare feet. “What’s in the basket?”</p><p class="p1">Tifa pulled out a frosty bottle, filled with a light-blue cocktail. “I tried remaking that drink you had in Paradise,” Tifa explained, pulling out some glasses to go with it. “It’s lemonade and liqueur, basically.”</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t quite the same, but it was close enough. “You remembered?”</p><p class="p1">Tifa’s cheeks turned rosy. “I was watching you for a bit,” she admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. “My friend kept making fun of me for it, actually.” She wrinkled her nose. “He does that sometimes.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith laughed, heart fluttering, and took a sip. The sweetness of it tingled her mouth, matching the feeling that flooded her body. “It’s really good. Better than what I had at Paradise, honestly.”</p><p class="p1">“Really?” Tifa beamed. “I thought I’d lost my touch after all these years.”</p><p class="p1">They worked their way through the bottle, chatting idly, splashing the water with their bare feet. Aerith sprawled out on the beach, head swimming, inhaling the warm scent of the ocean. Tifa laid on her side, head propped on her hand, watching her.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve never had such an appreciative customer,” she murmured, slurring a bit. Aerith felt just as dizzy. They probably should've taken it a bit slower. </p><p class="p1">“Then your customers are idiots,” Aerith retorted, draining the rest of the bottle. “This stuff is basically ambrosia.”</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t sure what made it taste so good. The ingredients themselves; the fact that Tifa made it for her and her alone; or Santa Fortuna itself, since everything here seemed so much sweeter than it would anywhere else.</p><p class="p1">“I’d make it for you every day if I could.” The look on her face was impossibly tender. “I’d give you everything you ever wanted.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith’s heart skipped a beat. Just as she was about to reply — though she had no reply to give, to be honest, Tifa’s words had stripped her bare — Tifa swooped down and kissed her, swallowing her words. The taste of lemonade tasted better in her mouth than it had in her own.</p><p class="p1">Aerith stayed there for just a moment, enjoying the kiss, until she thought of last week's events. “Let’s go inside,” Aerith gasped. Tifa eagerly agreed, pulling her up.</p><p class="p1">They didn’t make it very far. A plush, white rug laid in front of the back door, and that’s where they landed, only feet away from the bed. It made for a good cushion — better than the truck had been, that's for sure — as their movements intensified. Aerith wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into Tifa, but she figured it had something to do with all of the alcohol.</p><p class="p1">“Tifa,” she mumbled into the rug. It was such a lovely name, honestly. “Tifa,” she said again, louder this time, as Tifa moved behind her, pressing her into the ground. The louder her moans, the more purposeful Tifa’s movements. Aerith was a bit dismayed to find Tifa didn’t seem to appreciate her carefully-chosen underwear, having slid them off without even looking at them, but she quickly lost her complaints in a haze of bliss. “Tifa—“</p><p class="p1">Aerith gave herself into the abyss that awaited her at the bottom of the cliff. In that moment, the consequences felt meritless. <em>This is it, </em>she thought, collapsing back onto the ground. <em>This is heaven.</em></p><p class="p1">At least, it <em>did, </em>until she shifted and felt the crunch of dried sand on her skin. “Yuck.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, no kidding,” Tifa muttered, brushing sand out of her hair. “This stuff gets everywhere.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith glanced back at her, fixing Tifa with a smouldering expression. The sight of Tifa’s still-moist lips made her squeeze her thighs together, interest renewed. “I have a <em>really</em> big shower.”</p><p class="p1">“Ugh, yes please,” Tifa grimaced, missing the heat of her stare. “I’d kill for one right now.”</p><p class="p1">The shower was big enough for two — for six, honestly. The hot water felt absolutely wonderful on her skin. It only took a few moments of half-hearted washing before their own activities grew heated. Aerith picked up the shower head and used it to wash the grime off Tifa’s body, aiming for certain areas; Tifa’s fist pounded on the wall with such force that it dislodged a shampoo bottle, sending it flying to the floor. Aerith ran her lips up the column of Tifa’s throat, relishing in the lack of sticky sand.</p><p class="p1">Tifa’s nonsensical, blissful murmurs were lost in the sound of the pulsing water. One phrase, however, rose higher than the rest; Tifa cried it out as she reached her peak.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith froze.</p><p class="p1">Tifa’s words ripped her out of her lustful haze. With those three words, she suddenly sobered up. Aerith pulled back, stunned, as her doubts, held aloft, suddenly dropped and flooded her mind.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>This is too much.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Tifa, sensing her stiffness, shrunk back, looking at her with a growing look of regret. Her words went unheard by Aerith, who couldn’t hear anything beyond the rush of blood in her ears.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You shouldn’t be doing this. </em>
</p><p class="p1">She grasped Aerith’s shoulder, trying to grab her attention, but to no avail. Aerith stared beyond her, far away from the house, from Santa Fortuna, from the delicate, false paradise they had crafted together.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You’re betraying him.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith’s vision went dark. Tifa disappeared, but the memory of her words remained.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">WEEK FIVE</p><p class="p1">Aerith sat on her bed, facing the window. Her wardrobe laid at her feet, left over from the week before. The dresses looked dull and lifeless in the dark bedroom; the sun had fully disappeared beyond the horizon, shrouding the room in darkness. Aerith stared at the wall as she debated her next move.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>What am I going to do?</em>
</p><p class="p1">The week had passed by, slowly and fitfully. Aerith had plenty of time to languish over her situation, but she was still no closer to a solution. Her hands kneaded the white comforter. The soft fabric proved a painful reminder of the last time she had laid upon it. It was in this bed that she crossed a boundary. It was in this bed that Aerith fell too deep, charmed by a girl she barely knew.</p><p class="p1">There was only thing to do, she supposed.</p><p class="p1">She would tell Tifa everything. <em>Everything</em> — all of the things she had been trying so hard to forget. Why she came to Santa Fortuna, what she had hoped to find, and why she couldn't stay. The conversation became inevitable the moment Aerith made her that bouquet.</p><p class="p1">Aerith picked up the first garment she came across. She dragged it on, as slowly as she could, trying to stall for time. The trip to Tifa's place was boring in her absence. Aerith shivered, despite the perfect, temperate air; her thigh felt chilled in the absence of Tifa's hand.</p><p class="p1">She didn't want to do this.</p><p class="p1">Aerith waited for Tifa's truck to appear over the horizon, but it never came. Neither was the truck in her driveway. Aerith pulled into its place and got out, dragging her feet to the front door.</p><p class="p1">She <em>really</em> didn't want to do this.</p><p class="p1">Nevertheless, she rose her hand, pausing, just for a moment, before knocking.</p><p class="p1">No answer.</p><p class="p1">She knocked again.</p><p class="p1">No answer.</p><p class="p1">Maybe she went out? Her truck wasn't there, after all. She was probably downtown, but Aerith sat down on the porch steps anyway, opting to wait a bit before moving on.</p><p class="p1">She watched the road as the weather gradually changed. The wind picked up. Light specks of rain began bouncing off of her bare legs. By the time Aerith was ready to leave, twenty minutes later, it had begun to pour in earnest. Aerith bolted to her car and dove inside, intent on looking elsewhere.</p><p class="p1">There was only one other place she could think of to look: Paradise. The drive there felt a little more precarious, but she made it there in one piece. The only parking spot was a few blocks away. She dashed to the nightclub and arrived soaking wet.</p><p class="p1">"Haven't seen her," the bartender said. Aerith's heart plummeted. "Not since last time."</p><p class="p1">Aerith nodded, staring down at the floor.</p><p class="p1">"You wanna wait? She might show up."</p><p class="p1">"No." Tifa wasn't in Santa Fortuna. She was sure of that now. "I'm... I'll..." she glanced back at the dancing crowd — hoping, however fruitlessly, that she might be standing there in need of another rescue. "I'll look somewhere else," she finished, turning back towards the crowd. "Thank you."</p><p class="p1">She walked back to the entrance, shouldering through the festive crowds. They danced around her, impeding her progress. Their fervor felt like a mockery; they had found joy in this cursed place, and all Aerith had found was misery.</p><p class="p1">She wasn't sure why she expected anything else.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">WEEK SIX</p><p class="p1">Their beach houses were miles away from each other. It was a good thing Tifa didn't have any nearby neighbours, because if she did, they'd be on their porches, gawking at Aerith as she pounded on her front door. It didn't matter how hard she knocked, how much she yelled; she wasn't there. Nor was she at Paradise. Aerith sat on a lone bench, a block away from the club, scanning the streets for a familiar head of dark hair.</p><p class="p1">She'd been so busy running around with Tifa that she’d never gotten a good look at the other townspeople. They milled around, chattering, going from bar to bar; Aerith stared at their backs, investigating them. Would she recognize any of them? It wasn't entirely out of the question, though Aerith could barely remember the faces of any of her old friends. The young residents were as foreign to Aerith as Aerith was to herself.</p><p class="p1">There was one face, however, that Aerith would instantly recognize, even with her eyes closed; yet it was nowhere to be found.</p><p class="p1">One missed week might've been a coincidence. There were no rules on how often you had to visit. Tifa could've been busy, or ill, or otherwise occupied, and Aerith would've understood if that were the case. This, however? Two weeks in a row? This was deliberate — and Aerith knew she was the cause.</p><p class="p1">That's what she tried to tell herself, at least. It was better than considering the alternative. Why wouldn't Tifa come to say goodbye? Did something... happen to her? Something sudden? Aerith had no idea, and she likely never would. Even if she were to try and search for Tifa elsewhere, Aerith had no information to go off of. She didn't even know her last name.</p><p class="p1">Who was she? Where did she live? Why was she visiting Santa Fortuna? How did she spend the rest of her week? There was so much to know, and so little Aerith knew; she had squandered the little time they had together, distracting herself with silly dresses and fanciful, redolent bouquets, deliberately crafted to speak the words she was afraid to say.</p><p class="p1">Aerith had fallen in love with a stranger.</p><p class="p1">A stranger she might never see again.</p><p class="p1">At that, she broke.</p><p class="p1">Stray tears gave way to a waterfall. She slumped over the bench, pressing her face into her hands, trying to stem their flow; yet they came anyway, oblivious to her desires. Her body trembled under their force as her turbulent emotions culminated in loud, shaking sobs.</p><p class="p1">Aerith lost all sense of time. The tears wouldn’t stop coming. Every errant emotion, long buried, came out in a torrent.</p><p class="p1">After all this time? Aerith should've known better than to ply herself with distractions — but some habits were difficult to forget, even after decades of trying.</p><p class="p1">"Yo."</p><p class="p1">She had loved and lost, just like everybody else she knew. She was so <em>tired</em>.</p><p class="p1">"Yo."</p><p class="p1">She never should've taken up Jessie's offer. What was she <em>thinking</em>? Had she lost all sense? Not that she had much to begin with— </p><p class="p1">"You okay?"</p><p class="p1">Oh, who was she kidding? Aerith would never regret coming here. It was worth it, getting to spend those few hours in Tifa's presence. She just wished it didn't have to end this way.</p><p class="p1">"Hey!" A hand thumped her shoulder. "You there?" </p><p class="p1">Aerith jolted. She glanced up, shocked, squinting through her tears. A very large man, mid-twenties, stood in front of her, blocking her view of the street. He wore a bright pink, hibiscus-patterned tropical shirt. It was the tackiest thing she'd ever seen.</p><p class="p1">"There you are," he said. "God damn, you look a mess."</p><p class="p1">It was <em>him</em>.</p><p class="p1">Aerith's throat was raw; her words came out as a croak. "You—“</p><p class="p1">"Me," he nodded, pointing to himself. "Barret."</p><p class="p1">Aerith stared at her knees, trying to hide her face from view. She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress. “I’m—“</p><p class="p1">"I know who <em>you</em> are." He sat down beside her. Aerith had to shuffle to make room for him. "Tifa wouldn't shut up about you."</p><p class="p1">The name shocked life back into her. "Do you know where she is?" she asked, desperate.</p><p class="p1">Barret shook his head. "I haven't seen her in weeks. Isn't she with you?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith looked away.</p><p class="p1">"Stupid question," he muttered. "Guess you wouldn't be sitting here if she was."</p><p class="p1">No, she wouldn't. She looked away from him, trying to hide her trembling lips.</p><p class="p1">"Shit, I shouldn't have said that." He sat up, alarmed, as Aerith dissolved back into tears right in front of him. "Alright, come here," he said, voice tender, as he took Aerith's shaking body into his arms.</p><p class="p1">A slave to her emotions, she twisted her hands into his incredibly tacky shirt, burying her face in his chest. "I haven't done this since my daughter was a kid," he said, rubbing Aerith's back with his massive hand.</p><p class="p1">Footsteps slowed around them. "Keep walkin," he barked, scaring their audience away.</p><p class="p1">After a few minutes, her tears slowed. Aerith reluctantly pulled away from his warm embrace. "Sorry about your shirt," she sniffed.</p><p class="p1">“Eh,” he shrugged. “I’ve got plenty more. Besides, it’s not like you have to do laundry in this place.“</p><p class="p1">"The snot's an improvement, honestly."</p><p class="p1">His mouth dropped open. "You too?!" he growled. “Why does everybody hate these shirts? My daughter keeps trying to hide them!"</p><p class="p1">"Because she has good taste." Aerith had no idea why she was teasing him so relentlessly, but he took it like a good sport.</p><p class="p1">His barking laughter filled the street. Aerith smiled, forgetting her sorrows for just a moment. “You’re right,” he said, smiling from ear to ear. “I’d be a disaster if it weren’t for her.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith laughed and sniffled. She’d forgotten there were other nice people in Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1">"I can talk to her, if you want. Tifa, I mean.”</p><p class="p1">"You... know her?"</p><p class="p1">"Outside this place? Yeah, I do." He dragged his hand down his newly-dried shirt, softening the wrinkles. “I’ll check up on her.”</p><p class="p1">"Please," Aerith begged. "I don't know how long I'll be here. I have so much to tell her."</p><p class="p1">"I'll see what's up. You gonna be alright from here?"</p><p class="p1">She nodded. "Thank you," she smiled, showing her sincerity. </p><p class="p1">Aerith watched him go. His company had soothed her soul — Aerith could see why Tifa liked him so much — but in his absence, her sorrows came back in full force. It was a different flavour of misery, now that she knew Tifa was okay. She <em>was</em> okay, right? Barret surely would've mentioned it if she wasn't.</p><p class="p1">Aerith sat up on the bench, glancing at the people on the street. Before, they had looked like strangers, but now, it felt like she was seeing ghosts with every new face. Dead friends, old lovers, distant acquaintances, past customers — a short Wutain girl strolled past, catching Aerith’s attention. She looked an awful lot like an old regular of hers, who’d bought sunflowers for her girlfriend every Sunday. Aerith was tempted to run after her, but she held back instead, confused by the sudden deluge of memories.</p><p class="p1">What changed? Did talking to Barret do it? Aerith could've sworn she had seen him somewhere, long before she had come to this place. Where? On Terra? Back on Gaia? She'd had the same feeling about Tifa, she realized — back on the dance floor, when their eyes met for the first time. </p><p class="p1">This was too much.</p><p class="p1">She stood up and swayed, dizzy, in her haste to leave. Before she could, however, she caught another glimpse of a familiar form. She couldn’t see his face, but his hair was unmistakable.</p><p class="p1"><em>No</em>.</p><p class="p1">Aerith stumbled over her own feet. Cold, icy shock blasted through her veins.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>That's not possible.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Running after him wasn't advisable, but Aerith did it anyway. She sprinted down the street, past the Wutain girl, past Paradise, dodging cars and bikes and people, as she caught up to the glint of silver hair.</p><p class="p1">He was flanked on either side by people — one black-haired, the other red. Aerith tapped (more like pounded, really) on his back, trying to get his attention. His hair wasn't the right length, she realized — it reached the middle of his back — nor was it the right style. His ponytail spun in the air as he stumbled around to face her.</p><p class="p1">"Hey," he slurred. "Can I help you?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith gaped.</p><p class="p1">The <em>hair color</em> was right, but the rest of him wasn't. His eyes were dark brown; his figure was finely-muscled. He looked like a man in his prime, much like everybody else here, but it was a far cry from the man Aerith had once known, however briefly.</p><p class="p1">"Sorry," she gasped. "I thought you were—"</p><p class="p1">"Sephiroth?" the black-haired man said. "You're the fifth one today."</p><p class="p1">"We tried to get him to pick a different hairstyle," the redhead groaned. "He wouldn't fucking do it."</p><p class="p1">"I thought it looked cool," the imposter protested. "Doesn't it look cool?" he asked Aerith, who could only gape at him.</p><p class="p1">"He's just a big-ol' fanboy." The redhead clapped him on the back, making the man stumble. He turned to Aerith and mock-whispered to her. "He cried for weeks when Sephiroth died. Like, that's not an exaggeration. Actual weeks. He even got fired because of it."</p><p class="p1">The imposter turned to him, face flushed — with anger? Inebriation? Aerith was too far gone to tell which.<em> "Stop telling people that!" </em>he hissed.</p><p class="p1">"Then lose the hair! You look like a fucking idiot!"</p><p class="p1">"Come on, you two," the black-haired man interrupted. "The bar down the street has fishbowl cocktails."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, that's what he needs, more booze," the redhead grumbled, grabbing the imposter's arm. "Thank god our livers are safe here.”</p><p class="p1">They wandered off, paying Aerith no mind. Aerith stood in the middle of the street, rooted to the ground. She wanted to throw up.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anything's possible in Santa Fortuna—</em>
</p><p class="p1">She had to get out of this stupid place.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">WEEK SEVEN</p><p class="p1">She found the note taped to her mirror.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>We convinced her to go back. Didn't mention your name, though. Didn't want to spook her. The rest is on you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">She ran out the door, paying no mind to her appearance.</p><p class="p1">There were no speed limits in Santa Fortuna. Aerith sped down the street, slowing down just long enough to check Tifa's driveway — empty, of course. Aerith pulled into it and messily reversed, speeding off towards town.</p><p class="p1">The sooner she got there, the better. She had to get it over with. Tifa deserved to know the truth — the <em>entire</em> truth. Then Aerith could say goodbye and leave, never to return.</p><p class="p1">She never should've listened to Jessie. Coming here was a mistake.</p><p class="p1">Aerith parked her car in an alley and took off down the street, dodging the Saturday night crowds. Some of their faces were familiar, but Aerith didn't dare to stop and look. Still, they stared at her — either because they remembered her as the bawling girl from last Saturday, or because she looked an <em>absolute</em> mess. Her usual flats were gone, replaced by heavy boots; her loose, tangled hair hung down her back, brushing the back of her thighs. She hadn't even bothered to finish buttoning the front of her plain pink dress. They could look all they wanted. Their gawking didn't deter her. Not in the least.</p><p class="p1">She flew up Paradise's footsteps, elbowing her way past the people mingling at the entrance. The nightclub was dimly lit, filled with loud music and dancing crowds, just like every other Saturday, because if Santa Fortuna was <em>anything</em>, it was consistent. Aerith squinted in the low light, past the other patrons, looking for a dark head of hair.</p><p class="p1">And she found it.</p><p class="p1">Sitting at the bar, slumped over, was Tifa. She stared at her ruby red drink, head cradled in her hands. Patrons milled around her, talking and drinking and dancing, but she paid them no mind. Aerith stared at her back, processing the sight — she was <em>there</em>, right in front of her, she was <em>okay</em> — until the bartender caught her eye. Slowly, Tifa turned around to face her.</p><p class="p1">Just like their first meeting, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Everything — the bartender, the patrons, Paradise itself — blurred in the background, until the only thing Aerith could see was her. This time, however, the sight of Tifa made Aerith's chest burn with anger.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You were fine this entire time? How dare you?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Tifa recoiled, as if stung by the intensity of Aerith's glare. She got up and retreated to the bathroom. Aerith followed her, heavy boots thudding on the laminate floor. She wrenched the bathroom door open and locked it behind her.</p><p class="p1">Tifa stood inside, leaning against the bathroom counter. Aerith took in the sight of her: messy hair, swollen eyes, plain clothes, downtrodden expression. It almost made her falter — until she remembered that she hadn't seen Tifa in weeks, and thought that she wouldn't ever see her again.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You wouldn’t let me say goodbye? You’d honestly deny me that?</em>
</p><p class="p1">"I thought something had happened to you," Aerith spat, venom leaking into her voice.</p><p class="p1">Tifa flinched. "No," she croaked, staring down at the ground, "not yet, anyway."</p><p class="p1">The sound of her gentle voice filled Aerith's eyes with tears. "Then why?" </p><p class="p1">"I didn’t—“ She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't mean what I said," she whispered, chest heaving, "in the shower."</p><p class="p1">Aerith glared at her through blurry eyes.</p><p class="p1">"It was just sex," she warbled, shaking her head. "That's all it was. Right? Just... a fling.”</p><p class="p1">The words — Aerith's own words — echoed through her mind. <em>It was just sex. Just sex. Nothing else to it. Just a bit of fun.</em></p><p class="p1">The idea was so preposterous that Aerith couldn't believe she had ever thought it herself. It had ceased being just a fling the minute she saw Tifa in front of her flowers. Even at her worst, she knew it wasn’t true. She was just lying to herself.</p><p class="p1">Was she the only one?</p><p class="p1">"You thought... this was just sex?" Aerith croaked. “You thought <em>this,</em>” she gestured between them, “was <em>just sex?</em>”</p><p class="p1">Tifa turned her head, staring at the far wall.</p><p class="p1">"Don't you feel bad?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith already knew the answer to that question. It was obvious in Tifa's posture. Still, Tifa said nothing, and that infuriated Aerith to her core.</p><p class="p1">"You <em>should</em>."</p><p class="p1">The door slammed shut behind her. Heads turned. People stared. Aerith couldn't care less. She couldn't get out of this stupid place fast enough.</p><p class="p1">The crowds, feeling her fury, parted for her as she left. She stalked towards the entrance, unencumbered by dancing bodies, until one of the patrons (silver-haired, Aerith noticed — honestly? Him again?) suddenly collided with her, dropping his drink.</p><p class="p1">"Shit, sorry," he slurred. Aerith watched as the class dove towards the ground. It shattered against the linoleum, right beside her feet, soaking her boots—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— until it fixed itself. Every single shard of glass, no matter how small, flew back together to reform its original shape. Tiny droplets of orange liquor rolled off of her boots, leaving no trail in their wake.</p><p class="p1">The glass sat there, intact, full of liquor, mocking her, until Aerith picked it up and thrusted it back at the man. He muttered another apology as Aerith walked past him, dashing to the entrance.</p><p class="p1">The temperature outside was perfect. It always was. It didn't matter whether it rained or it shined — the coldest Santa Fortuna ever got, and would ever get, by virtue of design, was a mild 20<span class="s1">℃</span>. People collected in the streets, unhampered by weather or fortune; they went from bar to bar, nightclub to nightclub, dressed in their best clothes, driving their dream cars, fully giving into their hedonistic desires.</p><p class="p1">How could they act like this? Didn't they <em>care?</em> Didn't it <em>bother</em> them? It certainly bothered her. Aerith scurried down the street, searching for refuge, something more secluded than an empty bench — and she found it. A ladder, leading to a nearby rooftop, two stories higher than its neighbours. The perfect place to clear her head.</p><p class="p1">Aerith ascended. Honestly, she didn't think she would ever get used to her newfound mobility. Her hands gripped the metal bars with ease; her feet, full of sensation, found purchase on the steps, propelling her upwards. Nothing burned. Nothing hurt. She never ran out of energy. It was truly a strange sensation.</p><p class="p1">The lonely ledge was a comforting sight. Aerith sat down on the edge, her legs dangling in the air; her boots, loosely tied, stayed firmly on her feet. Aerith knew they wouldn't slip off until she expected them to. That simple fact was enough to fill her throat with bile.</p><p class="p1">She shouldn't have this much control over her surroundings. Was it because she knew something they didn't? Something they had forgotten whilst trapped in this idyllic prison? That none of it was real?</p><p class="p1">Aerith sighed and stared up at the stars — stars that were brighter than anything she'd find back home. Her mind was no clearer than it was a few minutes ago. A little longer, and she would leave<span class="s1">—</span></p><p class="p1">"Hey."</p><p class="p1">Shit.</p><p class="p1">"You... have pain turned off, right?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith looked down at the thirty-foot drop. "Yep." She'd made sure to turn that sensor <em>all </em>the way down.</p><p class="p1">Tifa hovered behind her, fidgeting. Aerith refused to look at her. She stared at the crowds instead; the oblivious, festive crowds. "Listen—“</p><p class="p1">"How many of them are dead?"</p><p class="p1">The air stilled. "What?"</p><p class="p1">"Them." Aerith pointed down to the people below. They stood there, nestled between the palm trees, oblivious to her scrutiny. "How many? Do you know? I never thought to ask."</p><p class="p1">Tifa paused — Aerith could sense her confusion, even without looking at her — and stepped closer to the ledge, peering down herself. "I'm not sure," she replied. "I know as much about this place as you do."</p><p class="p1">Aerith clenched her jaw and nodded.</p><p class="p1">"Eighty percent, maybe?”</p><p class="p1">"Yeah," she sighed, "that seems about right."</p><p class="p1">Tifa stared at her back, as if trying to decode her, before turning back to the ledge. For a moment, she hesitated, looking down at the drop, until she sat down beside her, legs dangling off the edge, mimicking Aerith's pose. "Hey," she whispered, ever so soft, "I'm sorry—“</p><p class="p1">Her bulky red boots hung loose on her feet. Aerith watched, eyes wide, as they slowly slid off. They plummeted towards the ground, landing on top of the patio umbrella that was directly beneath them. The force of the impact snapped the umbrella's ribs, dropping the shoes onto the table underneath it. Food scattered in all directions. Somebody shrieked.</p><p class="p1">Tifa watched it all happen with wide, horrified eyes. "Um."</p><p class="p1">The people below ran off, swearing loudly. Tifa called down to them, frantically apologizing, yet they left anyway, flipping her off, leaving their freshly-repaired dinner behind. The sight of it all made Aerith tremble with barely-restrained laughter.</p><p class="p1">"This isn't funny!" Tifa hissed. "Stop laughing!"</p><p class="p1">That only made her laugh harder. Aerith took in the sight of Tifa's bright-red face, anger forgotten. "You know it doesn't matter, right? None of it does!"</p><p class="p1">"I'm trying to be polite! I wasn't raised in a barn."</p><p class="p1">"You sure?" Aerith wheezed. "What were those boots made of?"</p><p class="p1">"They're steel toed." Tifa crossed her arms, looking adorably indignant. “Very practical."</p><p class="p1">Aerith bit her lip, trying, in vain, to hold back her giggles. Tifa glanced at her, smiling — until she saw Aerith's expression, which turned her grin into a grimace. "Don’t—”</p><p class="p1">Too late. Aerith's right boot slid off her foot, finally giving way to gravity. It plummeted to the ground, landing right beside an occupied table with a big meaty <em>flop</em>. The patrons below swore and shrieked. One of them — a rough-looking blonde man with a scratchy voice — yelled <em>it's raining fucking boots!</em> before running down the street.</p><p class="p1"><em>"Give me that!"</em>She tore Aerith’s left boot off and chucked it behind them as far as she could, far away from innocent bystanders. It shot through the air like a bullet, disappearing behind the ledge on the opposite side of the building. "Oh <em>nuts</em>," she muttered.</p><p class="p1">Aerith's stomach hurt. "At least they can’t get a concussion," she wheezed. “They’re all safe here!”</p><p class="p1">"You're impossible! Those poor people!"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I'm sure it really ruined their evening," she muttered.</p><p class="p1">She knew she was being juvenile, but she felt powerless to stop herself. What was the point of this place? What was the point of <em>any</em> of it?</p><p class="p1">"It's not real," Aerith whispered, staring down at the street below. "None of it is real."</p><p class="p1">Aerith expected a milquetoast, reasonable response. <em>It doesn't matter! They're still people! Santa Fortuna might not be real, but its residents were!</em> Aerith could've dealt with that. Tifa's actual response, however, caught her off guard. It disarmed her, leaving her soul bare for all to see; much like Tifa herself tended to do.</p><p class="p1">"I'm real."</p><p class="p1">The wind blew, diffusing the scent of Tifa's hair. They sat together, skin to skin, as if they were still sitting in Paradise, crowded by departed souls and wandering tourists. Aerith could feel the heat of Tifa's breath on her cheek.</p><p class="p1">"Aren't I?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to look at her. She knew the second she did, her resolve would waver, much like it had in the past. "It—“</p><p class="p1">She trailed off. Tifa waited, patiently, for an answer.</p><p class="p1">"It doesn't matter." Aerith voice trembled. "You don't understand."</p><p class="p1">Tifa's hand slid into hers. "What is it?"</p><p class="p1">Her rough, calloused fingers traced the tops of Aerith's fingers. The tender movement made her shudder. She didn't deserve it. "I'm not planning on staying here," Aerith said. "I can't."</p><p class="p1">Their fingers threaded together. "Right, you mentioned that," Tifa muttered, referring to their conversation back in the alley. Tifa's soft squeeze gave her the strength to continue.</p><p class="p1">"And I freaked out when you disappeared—“ Her voice caught in her throat. "Because I'm not sure how much time I have left here. I thought—“</p><p class="p1">Her breath caught in her throat.</p><p class="p1">"I thought I'd never get to say goodbye."</p><p class="p1">Tifa sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, rubbing her temple. "This is my fault."</p><p class="p1">Aerith opened her mouth, ready to object — she wasn't exactly blameless in all of this — but she decided to ask the question that burned at her throat. "Why did you leave?"</p><p class="p1">It took her a moment to respond. Her voice was thick with tears. "I psyched myself out."</p><p class="p1">Aerith could feel the tremble of her body through their clasped hands.</p><p class="p1">"I'd only just gotten used to the idea of... <em>this</em>," Tifa squeezed her hand, "with..."</p><p class="p1">"A woman," Aerith whispered.</p><p class="p1">Tifa nodded. "When we were in the shower, and I—“ Tifa looked away. "I thought I freaked you out," she admitted, "and you'd be better off if I left."</p><p class="p1">Aerith gaped. How could she ever think that?</p><p class="p1">"There's other people out there—“ Tifa gestured to the street. “—that wouldn't get so... emotionally attached.”</p><p class="p1">Of <em>course</em> she'd think that. Aerith had stumbled back and gaped at her like an idiot. “I’m—“</p><p class="p1">"That's what this place is about, isn't it?" Tifa turned away from her. "It's supposed to be <em>fun</em>, right? Fun without feelings, but then I fell too deep, like an <em>idiot</em>—“</p><p class="p1">"Tifa—“</p><p class="p1">Her voice broke. "I've never experienced anything like this before. None of it. Ever. I've never experienced <em>anything</em>, and then I came here, and I thought I'd be able to handle it—“ Tears dripped down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm a coward. I'm sorry."</p><p class="p1">There were few things Aerith was certain of these days. However, she knew, deep down, in her soul, in the very core of her being, that she would do anything to make sure Tifa never made that expression again.</p><p class="p1">"I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel the same," Aerith told her. "I wouldn't have tracked you down. You know that, right?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa lifted her eyes. They shined in the dark, heavy with tears, full of emotion; her lips quivered for just a moment, as if she were about to cry again, before she hastily grabbed Aerith's shoulders and kissed her soundly.</p><p class="p1">In that moment, Aerith felt complete. She felt <em>right</em>, as if this was where she was always meant to be. On that roof, in the warm summer night, Aerith finally learned the meaning of true happiness; something she had been searching for her entire life, and had never found.</p><p class="p1">"I love you."</p><p class="p1">"I love you too," Aerith whispered. "I love you."</p><p class="p1">They left the town behind. Their cars sat in the alleys where they'd last left them. Aerith wasn't sure where they'd end up, and she didn't really care. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Tifa, who writhed so wonderfully under Aerith's touch, crying out her name, professing her love between short gasps of pleasure.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They laid a blanket on the beach. Aerith watched as Tifa wandered up and down the shoreline, kicking up the ocean water with her bare feet; her thigh-length hair, tangled from their lovemaking, danced in the ocean breeze.</p><p class="p1">"This really is paradise," she whispered, staring at the darkening horizon.</p><p class="p1">Aerith was left with no choice but to agree. "So you'll stay?"</p><p class="p1">It took her a moment to respond. Tifa glanced at Aerith, then back at the shoreline. Her back straightened as she made her decision. "Yeah," she whispered. "I think I will."</p><p class="p1">"Good." Aerith smiled. "You deserve a place like this."</p><p class="p1">"Even though it's not real?" Tifa walked back to the blanket and sat down beside her, a teasing smirk on her face.</p><p class="p1">"Even if it’s—“ Aerith sighed. "It <em>feels</em> real," she admitted, patting the sand. "That's not the problem I have with it."</p><p class="p1">"What, then?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith concentrated on the sound of the crashing waves as she gathered her thoughts. “Well—“ she sighed. “Shinra.”</p><p class="p1">It was a short explanation, but it got the point across. "Right," Tifa muttered, frowning, “makes sense."</p><p class="p1">They fell silent. Aerith laid back on the sand, staring at the sky. "I had a past before I came here."</p><p class="p1">Tifa laughed and laid down beside her. "I'd be surprised if you didn't. Doesn’t everybody?“ </p><p class="p1"><em>No time like the present,</em> Aerith thought. <em>You'd have to tell her eventually.</em> "I had a husband."</p><p class="p1">If Tifa was shocked, she didn't show it. What she said was true — everybody in Santa Fortuna had a past. It was impossible for them not to, as old as they were. Her fingers traced Aerith's collarbone, under her robe, filling her with resolve. </p><p class="p1">"He worked for them, before we were married." She took a shuddering breath. "He's dead. Mako poisoning."</p><p class="p1">Aerith knew it was the understatement of the century — but it was all she could bring herself to say. She didn't dare to divulge the true, gory details.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," Tifa whispered. Her voice was filled with sincerity. "I didn't know."</p><p class="p1">Aerith gave her a sad smile. "It's okay," she reassured Tifa, "it was a long time ago. Decades, actually."</p><p class="p1">"That doesn't make it hurt any less."</p><p class="p1">"No,” Aerith agreed, sighing. "It really doesn't."</p><p class="p1">Burying him had been the hardest thing Aerith had ever had to do. Her grief had hung around her neck, choking the life out of her — until Santa Fortuna offered her reprieve. What a shame it wouldn’t last.</p><p class="p1">"I'll be following him soon," she continued, "to wherever we go next."</p><p class="p1">It was time to face the music. Tifa deserved to know. Aerith would disappear one day, and she needed to be prepared for that eventuality.</p><p class="p1">"I'm dying."</p><p class="p1">And there it was.</p><p class="p1">"So that's what you meant," Tifa murmured, "on the roof."</p><p class="p1">Aerith nodded. "I mean, I'm just like all of the other tourists in this place,” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "We're all on our way out, right? That's kinda the point."</p><p class="p1">"And you won’t—“</p><p class="p1">"Nope," Aerith interrupted. She knew where this was going. "I'm not staying here. And I'm not changing my mind, so don't even ask."</p><p class="p1">Tifa looked like she wanted to do exactly that — but she deflated, laying back down on the blanket. "You're just like Barret," she muttered. "He won't do it either. Same reason. Nobody can convince him otherwise."</p><p class="p1">Aerith chuckled under her breath. It made perfect sense, honestly. Any man who wore <em>those</em> shirts without shame, despite the ardent criticism, must've been a stubborn person indeed. "What about you, though? What will he say?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, he's fine with it," Tifa smiled. "We talked about it. After he yelled at me for ditching you."</p><p class="p1">"He—“ Aerith hadn't been expecting that. "He <em>yelled</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh yeah, he was <em>pissed</em>." She cleared her throat. "This place is different!" she grunted, mimicking Barret's deep voice. "Stop running!"</p><p class="p1">"Different, eh?" He was right, honestly. “That it is."</p><p class="p1">"I realized something while I was in Paradise“ Tifa said. "Nobody judges. Nobody cares. I mean, they might stare—“</p><p class="p1">Aerith thought back to her fit on the bench, grimacing. They might not care, but they definitely could stare.</p><p class="p1">“I could make out with a woman in the middle of the street and nobody would blink an eye. You know what I mean?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith nodded. "I bet you're not used to that.”</p><p class="p1">"No," Tifa sighed, "but I think I could. Get used to it, I mean."</p><p class="p1">Aerith smiled, bumping Tifa's head with her own. "Is there anything else? Since we're baring our souls?"</p><p class="p1">"Um," Tifa muttered, "yeah, actually."</p><p class="p1">Aerith flipped over onto her stomach and put her head on Tifa's chest. "What is it? Wait, no, let me guess." Aerith fixed her with a penetrating look. "Rich husband? Famous grandkids? You wouldn't believe the stories I heard around town while you were gone."</p><p class="p1">Tifa looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No—“</p><p class="p1">"Heiress to a multimillion gil fortune?"</p><p class="p1">"No—“</p><p class="p1">"Are you Rufus Shinra's third wife? The one that just went missing?"</p><p class="p1">“What? No, he’s <em>ancient</em>,” Tifa groaned.</p><p class="p1">"No more ancient than we are," Aerith pointed out. </p><p class="p1">"I'd be happy to tell you if you just let me talk!"</p><p class="p1">Aerith pouted and kicked the sand. "Alright, fine," she muttered.</p><p class="p1">Tifa sighed and gathered her words. Aerith tapped her fingers on Tifa's collarbone, impatient. "I'm... engaged."</p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p1">"To like, a man?" Aerith asked, incredulous. “You know, I was just joking about Rufus Shinra.”</p><p class="p1">Tifa nodded, ignoring her joke. “To a… man, yeah,” she muttered. "That sounds so weird."</p><p class="p1">"Does he know about, like—“ Aerith pursed her lips. “—us?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh yeah. Everybody does, apparently!” Tifa grunted, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Barret screamed it from the rooftops!”</p><p class="p1">"So why—“</p><p class="p1">“It’s just… convenience," Tifa said, shrugging, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I kinda have to, to be honest."</p><p class="p1">Aerith racked her mind. Why would somebody get a marriage of convenience in this day and age? "... Are you trying to qualify for a home loan or something?”</p><p class="p1">"What? No!" She sighed. "It's just... an agreement. Not exactly the wedding of my dreams, but I'll take it."</p><p class="p1">Aerith wanted to pry further, but she got distracted by the new images in her head. Tifa would look awfully pretty in a wedding dress.</p><p class="p1">"Can I come?"</p><p class="p1">"What?" Tifa asked, incredulous. "Come where?"</p><p class="p1">"To your wedding."</p><p class="p1">"It's not—“ Tifa groaned, brimming with frustration. "It's not a <em>wedding</em>! It's just paperwork! Trust me, there'll be nothing to see."</p><p class="p1">"Come on," Aerith crooned, batting her eyes. "I wanna meet you. Where do you live, anyway?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa snorted and glanced at Aerith, who pouted. "Oh my god, you're serious," she muttered, looking away. "No. Absolutely not."</p><p class="p1">"Why not?"</p><p class="p1">"Why not?!" Tifa shouted, moving to sit up — but Aerith rolled on top of her, keeping her pinned to the ground. "There's thousands of reasons!"</p><p class="p1">"Give me one, then."</p><p class="p1">“I—“ Tifa said, looking away. Aerith waited for her to gather her thoughts. "... I'm not like <em>this</em>," she said, gesturing to herself. "Get it? It's not the same."</p><p class="p1">"Neither am I," Aerith argued, resting her chin on Tifa's chest. "None of us are. That's kinda the point. Do you honestly think my chest is this perky in real life?"</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"This is different!"</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith shrugged. "I'm in Kalm. An hour outside of the city," she shared. "Where are you?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa shook her head. "You won't like it," she insisted. “You won’t.”</p><p class="p1">"I'll be the judge of that," Aerith argued. "I'm dying, remember? I've seen it all."</p><p class="p1">And truly, she had. Nothing could shock her anymore.</p><p class="p1">Still, Tifa didn't budge. Aerith nudged up and kissed her softly, trying to prove her sincerity. "I promise I won't judge," she whispered. "I just want to see you." She laughed. "Besides, I bet you're just as pretty as you are here."</p><p class="p1">Still nothing.</p><p class="p1">“We’re running out of time, you know,” Aerith insisted. “Tick tock.”</p><p class="p1">Tifa sighed and tore her arm out from under Aerith's body. Her watch read 11:59 PM. Aerith felt her resolve weaken. "You promise you won't freak out?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith kissed her again. "I promise."</p><p class="p1">She shared her address. Just as she finished, Aerith's vision darkened. She felt a pulling sensation as her world went pitch black. Santa Fortuna disappeared into the abyss.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aerith opened her eyes.</p><p class="p1">The living room was dark. Darker than usual. Did she forget to turn the lamp on? Her eyesight wasn’t the best, but it usually wasn’t <em>this</em> bad.</p><p class="p1">Every disk in her spine complained as she sat up. It didn't matter how gingerly she moved; they protested, undeterred by her gentleness. Aerith busied herself with picking the small, flat device off of her temple. It took her a few tries, but she managed it.</p><p class="p1">The disk sat in the palm of her hand — her wrinkled, spotted hand, with its swollen joints and red petechiae that freckled her skin. The simulation always made her second guess the sight of her own body. Was that intentional? It wouldn’t surprise her if it was, to be honest.</p><p class="p1">Aerith sat there, pondering life as she knew it, until a loud snore broke her out of her trance. A giant blanket sat in the opposite armchair. Aerith could barely see the person underneath it. “Jessie,” she said, reaching over to shake the chair. Aerith was loath to wake her, but she couldn’t get to bed without her. “Jessie,” she called again, a bit louder.</p><p class="p1">The blanket snorted and shook. It flew off, revealing the tiny, freckled, blonde woman underneath. “Crap,” Jessie muttered, “what time is it?”</p><p class="p1">“Midnight.”</p><p class="p1">Jessie blinked. “Right, yeah, of course it is.” She leapt out of the chair. She wore eggplant-colored scrubs, patterned with yellow buttercups. The petals matched the shade of her neatly-cropped hair. “Sorry,” she said, turning on the lamp, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay,” Aerith insisted. “You deserve a nap.”</p><p class="p1">"Not on the clock, I don't," she argued, stifling a yawn.</p><p class="p1">Aerith sighed. Jessie was <em>always</em> on the clock. Kalm In-Home Care Services couldn't afford to give her a second nurse. Unfortunately, Aerith had come to rely on her a bit too much as the years passed. Jessie had very little opportunity to live her own life. She always argued that she had nothing better to do, anyway — she didn't have any family, nor any close friends — but it still made Aerith feel for her. </p><p class="p1">"How'd it go?" Jessie grabbed the carrying case for the gadgets. "Did you find Tifa?"</p><p class="p1">"I did." She had to tell Jessie the address before she forgot it. "Could you do something for me?"</p><p class="p1">"Anything for you, Mrs. Fair." She placed the disk in its case. "What is it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunset, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story will get more serious from here. Please keep the tagged content warnings in mind. There are also additional (spoilery) content warnings in the end notes of chapter four for those that might want to take a look. Please feel free to reach out to me on tumblr (@rosemochi) if you have any questions/concerns about the content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aerith took her morning medication while Jessie zoomed around the kitchen, organizing their day. She set down a tablet beside Aerith's newspaper. "I need your fingerprint."</p><p class="p1">Aerith squinted as she read the words on the screen.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ride request</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Accessibility vehicle</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Two people</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>15 Birchwood Ln, Kalm</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>to</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sacred Heart Hospital and Long-Term Care, North Entrance, Neo-Midgar</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Wednesday, February 13th, 0058</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith pressed her finger to the screen. The tablet vibrated, and Jessie took it away. "It'll be here in an hour," she hummed, grinning from ear to ear. "You ready?"</p><p class="p1">"As ready as I'll ever be," Aerith said, voice firm. She'd seen a lot in her seventy-three years.</p><p class="p1">Jessie wandered off into the living room, and Aerith occupied herself with the newspaper. Her knuckles rapped on the table, impatient, as she tried to pass the time. The table was new, along with the rest of the house; as new as Terra itself. Aerith had designed it to be a near-perfect replica of her house in Sector 5. It had an expansive garden that surrounded the house on all sides. At the edge of the garden, on the south side, was the stall that Aerith had once used for her shop — back when it was still open. She had been forced to give it up years ago. As her illness progressed, she lost the energy and dexterity to do most of her work, and she refused to let Jessie take over that workload in addition to everything else.</p><p class="p1">There was one difference, however, that separated her Terran house from its original. It only had one floor. Aerith hadn't intended it to be that way, but Zack had fallen ill in the midst of building it. Suddenly, she had to consider accessibility in her plans.</p><p class="p1">There were three bedrooms on the main floor. Aerith slept in the main bedroom. Jessie slept in the second. The third was storage. The latter two had been meant for her children, but that never came to pass. Zack's mako enhancements had rendered him sterile; a complication that had gone unnoticed until they had tried to conceive.</p><p class="p1">Yet another thing Shinra had denied her.</p><p class="p1">The minutes slowly trailed by. Aerith read the first headline, over and over, distracted by what was to come; it took her a while to fully absorb its contents. <em>Paradise Systems celebrates its one-year anniversary; CEO Irene Shinra declares Mt. Inari, Santa Fortuna to be great successes.</em></p><p class="p1">"I heard she's going to change her name," Jessie said, reading over her shoulder. "Irene Shinra."</p><p class="p1">Aerith pursed her lips. The photo of Irene Shinra took up half of the front page. She stood behind a podium, Paradise System's logo behind her; she was impeccably dressed in all-black, her signature look.</p><p class="p1">Irene Shinra was the black sheep of the family. Rufus's only child, stubbornly progressive, famous for defying her father at every turn. Paradise Systems was her pet project: a digital afterlife, a refuge for the infirm, a personal, perfect paradise, devoid of poverty, pain or peril. It was her attempt at giving something good to the world — if one could believe her intentions.</p><p class="p1">At first, Aerith had been skeptical. Then, over time, she had warmed up to the idea; she'd been left with no choice but to acknowledge Santa Fortuna's positives after meeting Tifa in it. Still, though, there was a mental block keeping her from embracing Santa Fortuna in its entirety, partly due to the fact that a Shinra had created it.</p><p class="p1">“Her dad's dying," Jessie mentioned. "Wonder what she'll do with his company?"</p><p class="p1">It was a known fact that Irene Shinra intended to dissolve it. Everybody on Terra waited with bated breath, convinced that Rufus was going to disinherit her in some last-minute attempt to protect his father’s company — but he hadn't. Why not? She was going to destroy his legacy.</p><p class="p1">Aerith sighed. She knew what Jessie was getting at. "I won't do it," she argued. It didn't matter how pure Irene's intentions were. "I'm not staying there."</p><p class="p1">"I know, I know." Jessie threw her hands up. "I'm gonna grab our things. Car'll be here in ten minutes."</p><p class="p1">She wandered back off to the living room. Aerith got up and hobbled towards the bathroom — she could make it that far without assistance — to prepare herself for the long car ride. Grooming herself felt futile, but she did it anyway. Her grey, wiry hair refused to lie flat, so Aerith pulled it into a short ponytail at the base of her neck. There wasn't much she could do about her sallow skin, nor her wrinkles, but she tried not to worry about it too much. Luckily, all of her bruises (and there were <em>many</em>, all in various stages of healing) were hidden underneath her clothes.</p><p class="p1">Excitement flooded through her, filling her with energy that she hadn't felt in years. Should she pick some flowers? They could put a bouquet together if they worked fast enough—</p><p class="p1">"Car's here!"</p><p class="p1">Nevermind.</p><p class="p1">They took off. Aerith knew the route off the back of her hand; all of her specialists were in the city. The land between Neo-Midgar and Kalm was completely flat, populated only by wheat farms, small houses and shallow lakes. The road stretched into the horizon, guiding them to the distant city.</p><p class="p1">"Hey, look." Jessie pointed out the window. "They're almost done that farm."</p><p class="p1">Aerith followed her finger. Dozens of small structures poked out of the ground, five hundred feet high. Turbines sat at their peak, spinning in the wind. They were miles away, close to the coast. Several of them were still under construction. <em>Everything</em> on this planet was still under construction.</p><p class="p1">"Wonder how many more they'll make," Aerith murmured. Jessie shrugged.</p><p class="p1">The turbines were a key part of Terra's current energy project: to divest of mako energy by 0100. It was a difficult process — humanity had grown used to their boundless development, aided by the stolen blood of Terra — but it was a necessary one. They had to treat Terra right if they wanted to keep it. Or so they'd say. </p><p class="p1">Terra wasn't quite the utopia humanity had envisioned (that title went to Santa Fortuna, Aerith thought), but they got a bit closer each day. It was no Promised Land, but it had promise.</p><p class="p1">It took them an hour to reach the edge of the city. Sacred Heart was situated in Neo-Midgar's ritziest neighbourhood, just north of its downtown core. It was a massive facility, and all of its buildings followed the same core aesthetic: tall, modern, made of marble and shining stone. The morning light made Sacred Heart shine like a pearl.</p><p class="p1">The driver dropped them off at the massive front doors. Aerith couldn't help but be impressed. Her hospital wasn't nearly as nice.</p><p class="p1">Jessie guided them through the entrance. "Let's go to the front desk first."</p><p class="p1">The front lobby was full of people. Their colorful clothes stuck out like a sore thumb against Sacred Heart's clean, white aesthetic. Aerith noticed a woman, mid-fifties, sitting in the main waiting room. Unlike the visitors, she wore plain navy scrubs. A piece of green Materia hung off of her wrist, typical of nurses in stately hospitals. She leapt out of her chair the moment she spotted them.</p><p class="p1">"Don't think we'll have to," Aerith said.</p><p class="p1">She ran to meet them. "Are you Aerith?"</p><p class="p1">"That's me." Aerith smiled and offered her hand.</p><p class="p1">The nurse's badge read <em>Marlene E. Wallace, N.P, long-term care.</em> "I'm Marlene," she said. "Tifa's waiting for you. Follow me."</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was a long walk, and one that Aerith was determined to make, until she couldn't.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," she wheezed, as Marlene came back with the wheelchair. Her heart pounded, sending faint pangs of pain through her chest.</p><p class="p1">"It's alright, I should've insisted on the wheelchair,” Marlene said. “Anemic, I’m guessing?”</p><p class="p1">Aerith nodded. Jessie helped her settle in the chair. It took every ounce of Aerith's strength to get up off of the bench where they'd taken their break. "It's... tiring sometimes," she sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I bet,” Marlene nodded. “Especially at that stage.”</p><p class="p1">They continued on. Jessie pushed the wheelchair while Marlene guided them through the winding hallways, unlocking doors with her badge. Up an elevator, another elevator, a few more hallways, past a nurse's station — and they were finally there, in front of a wood-paneled sliding door.</p><p class="p1">"Has she told you anything about her condition?" Marlene asked.</p><p class="p1">Aerith nodded. Tifa had given her the gist of it, though she didn't go into details. She didn’t exactly have the time to do so. “More or less.”</p><p class="p1">Something sounded behind the door. Aerith glanced at it, confused, before turning back to Marlene. "Alright," Marlene said, "before we go in—“</p><p class="p1">The door slid open.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, Mr. Strife." Marlene glanced over her shoulder. "Good timing. They're here."</p><p class="p1">A man walked out of the room. He was elderly, around Aerith and Tifa's age — or so she assumed — with white, spiky hair, pushed back from his face. His pale blue eyes matched the color of his button-up shirt. “Um,” he muttered, looking awkward, “hello."</p><p class="p1">Aerith gasped. She knew that name. So did Jessie. "Are <em>you</em> the fiance?"</p><p class="p1">He blinked. “Er—“ he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm Cloud."</p><p class="p1">"Holy <em>shit</em>.” Jessie bent down to hiss in Aerith's ear. "Tifa's gonna be <em>rich</em>."</p><p class="p1">"Your reputation precedes you," Marlene mentioned to Cloud, who scowled in response. "Is she ready?"</p><p class="p1">"As ready as she'll ever be." He walked back into the room, leaving the door ajar for the other three. They moved to follow him, until Marlene stopped them.</p><p class="p1">"I know you already know this, but I need to repeat it." The gravity of her tone took Aerith aback. "She can only respond by blinking. One blink means yes. Two means no."</p><p class="p1">Aerith nodded. "Got it." She knew what to expect. At least — she thought she had. </p><p class="p1">"We'll give you some privacy," Marlene said. Cloud followed her out of the room, leaving Aerith and Jessie behind.</p><p class="p1">The room was like every other hospital room Aerith had ever been in (and she had been in a <em>lot</em> over the years). The walls were white, the cabinets wood, the chairs blue; a large window, blinds open, provided the only light. On the far wall was a television. Various medical devices — a ventilator, an IV drip — lined the wall closest to the bed.</p><p class="p1">Jessie brought the wheelchair to the edge of the bed. Aerith lifted herself off of it and edged forward.</p><p class="p1">"Hello, you."</p><p class="p1">Tifa blinked.</p><p class="p1">In the middle of the bed was Tifa, who laid there, completely still, save for the movement of her eyes. Her chest rose and fell, aided by mechanical ventilation. Much like Aerith, she showed her age; her shoulder-length hair, completely gray, was tucked behind her ears. Her eyes, however, were as vibrant as they were in Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1">Aerith pressed a kiss to her temple. "I told you," she whispered, "you're just as pretty."</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What has she told you?"</p><p class="p1">"Um," Aerith muttered. "... She grew up in Nibelheim. With you."</p><p class="p1">Cloud grimaced. "That she did," he confirmed — though he didn't sound very happy about that fact. "Anything else?"</p><p class="p1">"She used to be a bartender."</p><p class="p1">"Yep." He nodded. “Anything else?”</p><p class="p1">Aerith frowned, racking her brain. "She drove a crappy truck? You threatened to set it on fire.“</p><p class="p1">He groaned and put his head in his hands. "For fuck's sake, Tifa."</p><p class="p1">"I didn't share much either, to be fair," Aerith shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "It's a simulation, not group therapy."</p><p class="p1">"What the hell did you do with those five hours then?!"</p><p class="p1">Aerith gave him a pointed look.</p><p class="p1">"Stupid question," he muttered, rubbing his temples, "forget I asked."</p><p class="p1">The cafeteria was completely white, just like the rest of Sacred Heart. The brightness was starting to hurt Aerith's eyes. Honestly, who designed this place? She was starting to see the benefits of her plain hospital.</p><p class="p1">Cloud sat across from her, looking frustrated. To her left, on the other side of the cafeteria, were Marlene and Jessie, devouring a quick lunch. Jessie gestured wildly with her hands, illustrating some story to Marlene, who nodded politely as she ate her sandwich.</p><p class="p1">Aerith turned back to Cloud, eager to ask the question that had been on her mind for weeks. “What happened to her?" she asked. "How did she end up like that? If you’re allowed to tell me,“ she added. It wasn’t exactly his story to tell.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it’s fine, she told me to tell you.” It took him a moment to find his words. He stirred his coffee, his brow furrowed in thought. “So—“ He cleared his throat. ”We grew up in a shithole."</p><p class="p1">Aerith, mid-sip, sputtered on her tea. That was one hell of a way to start a story. "Really?" she coughed, pounding her chest. "I didn't realize Nibelheim was that terrible."</p><p class="p1">"I would've burned that town to the ground if I thought I could get away with it," he muttered. "Are you alright?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I'm fine." Aerith wiped her mouth. "Go on."</p><p class="p1">Cloud waited for her to finish coughing. "We lived there until 0023. Well, Tifa did. I left for a bit, then came back."</p><p class="p1">"Where did you go?"</p><p class="p1">"Midgar," he answered. "I wanted to be a SOLDIER."</p><p class="p1">And just like that — Aerith's good cheer faded away. It was a term she didn't hear very often anymore, but it had the same effect on her, no matter how many decades passed her by. She clenched her jaw as red-hot fury coursed her veins, making her heart pound.</p><p class="p1">He was oblivious to her mood change. "I didn't stick around after they got rid of the program. Working for Shinra wasn't exactly what I expected."</p><p class="p1">Aerith stared down at her tea. "No," she sighed, "I bet not."</p><p class="p1">They both went silent. Cloud poured more creamer into his coffee, full of tension.</p><p class="p1">"It's a good thing you left when you did," Aerith told him.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, no kidding," he muttered. "We all saw what happened to Sephiroth."</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He's dead now. Mako poisoning.</em>
</p><p class="p1">They all were. Every single one of them. Their deaths had provided an irrefutable argument against the benefits of mako energy. It was easy enough for humanity to ignore the environmental consequences — some still thoughts the risks to the planet were overblown, even now — but it became much more difficult when their celebrity war heroes started dropping like flies.</p><p class="p1">Aerith would know. Her own husband had fallen victim to it. The youngest SOLDIER, he was the last to die; but before that, they had been given a good preview of what was to come.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Everybody on Terra saw the photos. They were impossible to escape. Images of Sephiroth — sickly, emaciated, tethered to machines, dressed in hospital clothes that hung off his frame — were plastered over every newspaper, magazine and TV station on the planet. They had been taken with his permission.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sephiroth had blown the whistle on his own illness. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Why are you doing this?”</em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Aerith stared down at her hands. Why </em>was<em> she doing this? She pitied him, she supposed — though she knew better than to admit it. “Nobody should have to die alone,” she answered.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>He had nothing to say to that. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>They visited every chance they could, spurred by Zack’s concern for his former compatriot — though Sephiroth would never do the same for him. From sunrise to sunset, they kept watch, no matter the day; they celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary with some dodgy snack cakes from a hospital vending machine. Sephiroth never once objected to their presence, despite his private disposition. He didn’t have to strength to. Nor the cognition. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He had nobody else. The rest of his peers had already dropped like flies. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>They knew, Shinra claimed, they knew what they were getting into — but they didn’t. Not really. Nor did the people. Shinra had been left to deal with them in the wake of Sephiroth’s revelation. Terra, the brand-new colony, now played host to a populace that widely looked at Shinra, the entity that had led them there — and mako, the bountiful resource that had promised them prosperity — with distrust and revulsion. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Shinra had underestimated the fanaticism that Sephiroth inspired in its citizens. Many Gaians had been swayed by his silent endorsement of the Terra Project; where he went, they followed. It was this fame that kept him (and Zack, by extension) safe from retribution. The world was watching. Any hint of malfeasance would inspire civil unrest unlike anything they had seen on Gaia. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The hospital room smelled of sunflowers and sundrops. Machines beeped, soft and steady; their music sounded like a dirge. Aerith watched Sephiroth, ever vigilant, as he faded in and out of existence. His moments of lucidity were far and few between— </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>—until the next day. Zack had gone off in search of breakfast. Sephiroth stared at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, until he slowly shifted his head, turning to face Aerith. His words were punctuated by short, raspy breaths, making them virtually unintelligible; but Aerith heard them loud and clear, as if he were speaking them in his prime.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“He’s next.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It was a guarantee — as certain as the sun rising in the east. “I know.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He fell back asleep. The day passed by, as uneventful as the last. Zack left to go find dinner. Aerith met him outside of the hospital room as the nurses began making their rounds. He looked absolutely exhausted; his undereye circles matched the color of his eyes. “Cafeteria’s closed,” he said, handing Aerith a bag of chips. “I can go out—“ </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>An alarm blared.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Aerith and Zack watched, stunned, as countless doctors and nurses raced into Sephiroth’s room. The door swung open just long enough for Aerith to catch a glimpse of Sephiroth’s hand, lying limp off the bed, before Zack pulled her back into the hallway. The machines’ soft music had changed; the single, piercing note seared itself into her memory.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The official cause of death was reported as “mako poisoning” — Shinra couldn’t possibly claim it to be anything else — but the actual disease was much more morbid than the cases begat by simple exposure. Their cells deteriorated, then died in droves. The end result was a dismal demise, devoid of dignity. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The news hit. The people grieved. The havoc began. Shinra, newly destabilized, having lost control of the narrative, could not stop the truth from coming out: </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No SOLDIER lived past the age of forty.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Actually — no. That wasn’t true. Zack was the sole exception. He died two days after his forty-third birthday.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Cloud shook her arm. Aerith jumped, shaken out of her memory. “I’m sorry, I—“</p><p class="p1">Aerith didn't know why, but she wanted to tell him. Maybe it was the eyes that looked so similar to her husband's, even without the mako. Maybe it was because he was Tifa's closest friend. Before she knew it, she was spilling the truth.</p><p class="p1">"My husband was in SOLDIER," she shared. "He died in 0028."</p><p class="p1">His eyes widened. "What was his name? I probably knew him."</p><p class="p1">"Zack Fair."</p><p class="p1">From the way Cloud inhaled, Aerith knew he knew him.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I knew him. Not well, but—“</p><p class="p1">Zack had quit in 0010, just before their wedding. Shinra had been so preoccupied with the Terra Project that they never bothered to come after him. It had taken Aerith a while to let him in on her past — nearly a decade, in fact — but once she did, he quit without hesitation.</p><p class="p1">It was a bit ironic, honestly. Aerith had dug her feet into the ground, refusing to leave Gaia; yet, without Terra, her husband would've likely been killed for his insubordination.</p><p class="p1">"Was he… happy?" Cloud asked. “I know that’s a stupid question, but—“</p><p class="p1">"Yep," Aerith nodded, lying through her teeth. Cloud didn't need to know the details. "Until the very end."</p><p class="p1">Cloud nodded. “Makes sense,” he muttered, deep in thought. “Nothing ever got him down.”</p><p class="p1">They sat in silence until Aerith couldn’t take it anymore. ”Anyway!” she exclaimed, eager to change the subject. "You lived in a shithole."</p><p class="p1">She listened, ever patient, as Cloud continued his story. He had returned to Nibelheim and stuck around — for his mother, who had fallen ill, and for Tifa, who had seemed much lonelier than before he left. They befriended each other, and slowly, even Tifa's father's warmed up to him (after plenty of badgering from Tifa, who insisted he had nothing to do with her fall off Mt. Nibel). Tifa quit her job and bought her own bar. He started his own business—</p><p class="p1">"I know," Aerith interrupted. "Your company delivers my medications." She had a Strife Delivery Co. box sitting on her kitchen counter.</p><p class="p1">"Who does the delivery?"</p><p class="p1">"Young man, short, messy brown hair. Keeps trying to hit on my nurse," she said, pointing at Jessie.</p><p class="p1">He snorted. "One of Denzel's sons. His dad runs the company now. I retired years ago."</p><p class="p1">The business was a success — though it didn't take much to be a 'success' in Nibelheim. By the time they were twenty, Cloud was somewhat well-off (by Nibelheim standards) and begrudgingly well-respected, but he couldn't say the same for Tifa.</p><p class="p1">"She was popular with the neighbourhood boys growing up.” His expression darkened as he gathered his words. "She rejected them all. They kept pestering her until she came out with it. She didn't like any of them, and she never would. They weren't her type."</p><p class="p1">Beautiful, kind, benevolent Tifa. Strong, self-made, yet congenial and charming; a diamond in the rough. The woman that every man wanted, but no man could have.</p><p class="p1">Aerith thought back to their conversation on the beach. <em>Nobody judges. Nobody cares. I could kiss a woman in the middle of the street and they wouldn't blink an eye.</em></p><p class="p1">She definitely couldn't have done that in Nibelheim.</p><p class="p1">"It got... bad," Cloud grunted. Aerith lifted her hand to stop him — he looked like he needed a break — but he soldiered on, ignoring her cues. "She became a pariah. They called her names. Boycotted her bar. She beat the shit out of a lot of them."</p><p class="p1">"Good for her," Aerith muttered.</p><p class="p1">There were moments of reprieve. The bigoted citizens of Nibelheim didn't dare to come for Tifa when Cloud and her father were around, but whenever they left, it became open season. So they simply never left.</p><p class="p1">"They started accepting volunteers. Nobody knew shit about Terra, but it had to be better than this."</p><p class="p1">People had moved to Terra in stages. The first civilian cohort was in 0010; the second in 0012; the third in 0015. Cloud and Tifa signed up for the 0015 cohort. However, they never made it into the ship.</p><p class="p1">"I was out of town when her father died. Icicle Inn had no cell reception. I missed all of her calls."</p><p class="p1">Brian Lockhart had died of a heart attack in the middle of the night. Tifa discovered his body. The citizens of Nibelheim had plenty of pity to spare for him, but none for his newly-orphaned daughter, whom they now openly treated with contempt.</p><p class="p1">"She... she was sick with grief,” He tried his best to describe Tifa's rationale; but there was none. "She'd tried to do the same thing when we were kids."</p><p class="p1">Tifa had believed — sincerely believed, with her whole heart — that her father would be waiting for her on the peak of Mt. Nibel, along with the missing shreds of her dignity. It didn't matter that she had been the one to find his body, nor that she had just buried him that morning. Logic didn't play into her decision.</p><p class="p1">"Nobody stopped her."</p><p class="p1">Tifa, at the age of twenty-eight, had fallen off of the mountain, dressed in her nicest funeral clothes. Her heels had slipped in the snow.</p><p class="p1">"She's been like that ever since."</p><p class="p1">They moved to Terra a few years later. They settled in Neo-Midgar, where the best hospitals were. Cloud worked himself to the bone to re-establish his business; his profits paid for Tifa's top-of-the-line care.</p><p class="p1">"There's no treatment, other than experiments, and she didn’t want to be a guinea pig,” he explained. “She decided to try the simulation."</p><p class="p1">Paradise Systems had approached Sacred Heart, the premier hospital in Neo-Midgar, with a proposition: to build a virtual world where the deceased could live and the elderly could visit. It would be modelled after the bygone days of Gaia, using Costa Del Sol as a template, to act as nostalgia therapy for its inhabitants. Together, they developed and launched the beta version of Santa Fortuna. Mt. Inari followed a few months later. Every elderly and long-term care patient in Sacred Heart was given a trial run of five hours per week. If they liked it, they could choose to retire there permanently — when the time came, of course.</p><p class="p1">Aerith and Tifa had just happened to try it out at the same time. Maybe it was fate? She hoped so.</p><p class="p1">"How'd you get your trial run, anyway?" Cloud asked. "I thought they were only doing it here.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith shook her head. She told him the story of how Jessie had toiled to get her trial — unbeknownst to Aerith, who had scoffed at the idea when Paradise Systems was first announced. Jessie had made endless phone calls, wrote countless letters, begged for favours from old classmates and teachers; she had even (somehow) gotten a hold of Irene Shinra's personal cell phone number, whom she proceeded to call three times a day. Even the cease-and-desist orders didn't deter her. A few months later, Kalm In-Home Care Services had been graciously granted a few licenses.</p><p class="p1">She hadn't dared to turn down the trial after Jessie had described, in great detail, just how hard she had worked to get it. After all, you could choose not to stay — which is exactly what Aerith planned on doing.</p><p class="p1">"She's awfully devoted,” he noted. “Like Marlene.”</p><p class="p1">"No more than you are to Tifa." Aerith sipped her tea. "You're a wonderful friend."</p><p class="p1">Cloud looked away. Aerith couldn't tell for sure, but she could've sworn he was blushing. "She's the only one who stuck by me when I came back," he explained. “I’d do anything to return the favour."</p><p class="p1">"Including marriage?"</p><p class="p1">“I— yeah," he sighed. "Even marriage."</p><p class="p1">Aerith had expected him to be happier about it. Neither of them were terribly excited about the idea. "What's up with that, anyway? I've never seen two people more depressed over a wedding."</p><p class="p1">Cloud looked at her, confused, until realization washed over his face. "Did she ever mention why she was visiting that place?”</p><p class="p1">Aerith shrugged. "She said she was a tourist. Just visiting."</p><p class="p1">"She was sampling it." He looked at her with intent, trying to get his point across without having to say it out loud. "Do you get my drift?"</p><p class="p1">
  <em>She was sampling it?</em>
</p><p class="p1">"She—“ Aerith stuttered. "You mean—"</p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p1">He nodded. "She'll be a full-time Santa Fortunan by tomorrow." He grimaced; the idea obviously bothered him. "A lot fucking better than this place, to be honest.”</p><p class="p1">That can’t be right. “That's so soon," Aerith whispered, voice weak.</p><p class="p1">"Well, we started the paperwork a month ago, and then we ran into the consent issue, and then that thing with—“ He waved his hand. “—whatever Barret was yelling about, and now we're here." He shrugged, but his shoulders were full of tension.</p><p class="p1">“I see,” she murmured. </p><p class="p1">"I want her to be happy," he continued. "She'll be happy there."</p><p class="p1">Aerith opened her mouth, ready to object further — but then decided against it. She, too, wanted Tifa to be happy, and nobody deserved paradise more than her. "Going full-time," she muttered. "Dying, you mean."</p><p class="p1">Cloud stared at his coffee. "Is it?"</p><p class="p1">Was it? Had humanity moved beyond the concept of dying as a species? Where did it end? Aerith had no idea, and she wasn't about to start philosophizing on the meaning of life, sitting in this cold, sterile cafeteria. "Why the marriage, then?" she asked. "Are you trying to beat out Irene Shinra for the shortest marriage on record?"</p><p class="p1">Cloud snorted. "Paradise Systems needs a signature from a family member. They'll get it."</p><p class="p1">"But she—“ Tifa didn’t have any family. “Right,” she muttered. “That's why."</p><p class="p1">"Yep," he nodded. "We've got an officiant coming in... two hours,” he stated, glancing at his wristwatch.</p><p class="p1">"Isn't her consent enough?" she asked. “I don’t understand.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s some liability bullshit." He scowled. "They don't want people passing over just because they prefer it. They won't make an exception. I tried. Irene Shinra changed her phone number." He sighed. "Bitch."</p><p class="p1">Aerith had never seen a more downtrodden man. "Do you <em>want</em> this? You don't seem very happy about it."</p><p class="p1">"It's not that," Cloud objected. "It was my idea. It's just — not exactly the wedding of her dreams," he grimaced. "Like I said, I'm not her type."</p><p class="p1">Aerith glanced at him, then her tea, then at him again, as she digested his words.</p><p class="p1">"Honeymoon should be good, though,” he said. “Even if I won’t get to go.”</p><p class="p1">She'd provided flowers for plenty of weddings in her past. All sorts of weddings. Gender was no longer an obstacle, and it hadn't been for decades.</p><p class="p1">"So—“ Aerith had to make sure she got this right. "She needs a spouse. To sign off on her paperwork."</p><p class="p1">"Yep. Bureaucratic bullshit at its finest."</p><p class="p1">"And it could be anybody?"</p><p class="p1">"I mean, yeah," he shrugged. "Love isn't exactly a prerequisite."</p><p class="p1">"Anybody?"</p><p class="p1">"Where are you getting at? I already said yes."</p><p class="p1">Could she? <em>Should</em> she?</p><p class="p1">"Your nurse over there—" Aerith gestured to Marlene. "Could she give me five minutes alone with Tifa? Before she goes?"</p><p class="p1">"Sure." Cloud shrugged. "We use a computer program to talk. She can show you how to use it—“</p><p class="p1">"Not what I meant," Aerith interrupted. "In Santa Fortuna.” It wouldn't be right otherwise.</p><p class="p1">He tilted his head, confused.</p><p class="p1">She smirked, feeling more sure of her plan by the second. "I need to ask her something. Get my drift?"</p><p class="p1">It took him a moment, but eventually, understanding dawned over his face. Luckily, he seemed on board with the idea. "Marlene!" he called, waving her over.</p><p class="p1">Marlene and Jessie made their way to them. "Ready to go back?" Marlene asked.</p><p class="p1">They shook their heads. "Aerith needs to ask you something first," Cloud said.</p><p class="p1">"Of course." Marlene turned to Aerith, flashing her a calm, professional smile. "What is it?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith had gotten really good at manipulating people in her old age. "I need to visit Tifa in Santa Fortuna," she explained, batting her eyes, propping her head on her hands — her thin, withered hands, peppered with pity-inducing petechiae. "Just for five minutes."</p><p class="p1">Marlene's congenial smile slid off of her face. "<em>No</em>," she said, voice firm, "absolutely not."</p><p class="p1">"Why not?" Cloud asked. "It's just five minutes."</p><p class="p1">Marlene's face contorted as she processed his words, flipping between confusion and utter outrage. "Are you <em>insane</em>? You don't understand!" she hissed. "They monitor<em> every second</em> of usage! The fines are absolutely <em>obscene</em>—“</p><p class="p1">Cloud nodded and gestured beyond Aerith's shoulder. Marlene followed his line of sight and blanched.</p><p class="p1">What on earth were they looking at? Aerith peered over her shoulder, searching the room, and noticed him immediately. It was impossible not to. At the end of the cafeteria line was a very tall elderly man, seated in a wheelchair, chatting idly with the person behind him. He wore a bright-pink tropical shirt. It looked even tackier in the daylight than it had in the dark.</p><p class="p1">Aerith turned back to the others. Cloud and Marlene stared at each other, fighting a silent battle. Marlene bared her teeth, fixing Cloud with a withering, unprofessional glare. "Don't you <em>dare</em>—“</p><p class="p1">"Barret!"</p><p class="p1">Cloud and Aerith waved, and Barret made his way to them. “What’s up?”</p><p class="p1">Marlene glared. "Where did you get that shirt?"</p><p class="p1">"In the garbage, where you put it," Barret retorted. He turned to Aerith. "I would've fished out my floral one if I knew you were coming!"</p><p class="p1">Aerith grinned. Marlene groaned, rubbing her temples.</p><p class="p1">"Speaking of buzzkills," Cloud said. "Aerith needs to talk to Tifa in Santa Fortuna."</p><p class="p1">"I just need five minutes," Aerith explained.</p><p class="p1">"Marlene won't let her," Cloud finished.</p><p class="p1">Barret glanced at the two of them, confused, and then at Marlene, who put on her best stern face.</p><p class="p1">"Why not?" he shrugged. "It's just five minutes.”</p><p class="p1">"<em>Dad!</em>" Marlene vibrated with anger. Jessie stepped away from her, watching her meltdown with wide eyes.</p><p class="p1">Aerith sighed. "Are you <em>really</em> going to deny a dying woman her last wish?" Aerith asked her. "Check this out." She pulled down the sleeve of her cardigan, revealing the massive purple bruise that marred the underside of her arm.</p><p class="p1">Barret hissed sympathetically. “Shit, that thing's the size of my face."</p><p class="p1">"Wait," Cloud frowned, "you're dying?"</p><p class="p1">Barret side-eyed him. "We're all fuckin' dying, jackass. Haven't you noticed?"</p><p class="p1">"I'm not," Cloud retorted. "I'm perfectly fine."</p><p class="p1">Marlene made a strangled noise, looking as if she had just descended to hell. "You have high cholesterol," she whispered, staring off into the void, "and you refuse to take your statins—“</p><p class="p1">"You're basically a heart attack waiting to happen," Barret summarized. Cloud shrugged. </p><p class="p1">"Well, I'm <em>very</em> anemic," Aerith interrupted. "<em>I </em>could have a heart attack at any moment. Like, right now."</p><p class="p1">Marlene flinched.</p><p class="p1">"Or an infection," she added, coughing for good measure. </p><p class="p1">"Or both at the same time," Barret offered.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that’d be terrible,” Cloud responded, deadpan. “What a tragedy.”</p><p class="p1">The three of them turned to Marlene, who looked absolutely apoplectic. Jessie opened her mouth, ready to add her two cents. “I—“</p><p class="p1">"Fine!" Marlene yelled <span class="s1">— </span>until everybody in the cafeteria turned to look at her. <em>"Fine," </em>she hissed, quieter this time, "but if I get fined, and I <em>will</em> get fined," she pointed at Cloud, "<em>you're </em>paying it! All of it! All 20,000 gil!"</p><p class="p1">"Fine." Cloud shrugged. "Let's go."</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marlene locked the doors.</p><p class="p1">Aerith took the small disk from Jessie and placed it on her temple. The controller sat in her hand, waiting to be pressed. She glanced at Cloud, who was doing the same for Tifa.</p><p class="p1">"Five minutes," Marlene reminded her, "and not a <em>second</em> longer," she hissed at Cloud, who threw his hands up in response.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you," Aerith said to Marlene, who visibly softened at her words. "I mean it."</p><p class="p1">She pressed the button.</p><p class="p1">Aerith braced herself as she jerked forward, yanked by some unseen force. The hospital room faded into the abyss; its sharp, sterile smell dissipated, replaced by the calming scent of the sea. Her vision cleared; her hearing sharpened; her limbs regained their lost-long sensations. Aerith sat up on Tifa's soft bed, feeling better than she had in decades.</p><p class="p1">She usually spent the first twenty of minutes of every session just getting used to herself — the feeling of being young, of feeling <em>right</em>, of feeling well and truly <em>alive</em>. A few jumps on the bed were usually enough to convince her of her renewed abilities.</p><p class="p1">There was no time for that now.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Five minutes.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith had a question to ask.</p><p class="p1">She ran out of the house, through the back door, only to be immediately blinded by the sun. She shielded her eyes, scanning the beach. Santa Fortuna was breathtaking in the daylight, but all Aerith could see was Tifa, who stood by the shore, waiting for her.</p><p class="p1">"I've never been here during the day before," Tifa said, her voice full of wonder. "It's warm..."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, it is." Aerith smiled. Every cell in her body thrummed with anticipation. "Listen. We've got five minutes."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I heard," Tifa replied, looking at her funny. "Did you goad Marlene into this? She sounded <em>pissed</em>.”</p><p class="p1">"It's fine, Cloud'll pay the fine," Aerith replied, waving her hand.</p><p class="p1">Tifa frowned. "What fi—“</p><p class="p1">"You're moving here?”</p><p class="p1">“I— yeah," Tifa nodded, biting her lip. "It's time to move on," she said, glancing at the shimmering turquoise water and the white sand, shining brilliantly in the sun. "I guess this'll be my new home," she said, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p class="p1">Aerith took a deep breath. "I'm about to do something crazy," she warned — and got down on her knee.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Marry me instead."</p><p class="p1">Tifa stepped back, stunned. She looked at Aerith like she hadn't understood a single word she'd just said.</p><p class="p1">"Cloud seems nice," Aerith continued, "but he doesn't seem like your type."</p><p class="p1">Tifa gasped and covered her mouth, looking at her with wide eyes.</p><p class="p1">"So, um, yeah," Aerith rambled. “You can do that now. Like, marry women. I don't know if anybody told you—“</p><p class="p1">Tifa knelt down beside her, knees in the warm sand, and stared into Aerith's eyes, as if searching for her sincerity. She erupted into giggles and peppered Aerith's face with kisses; her smile shone brighter than the hot sun that hovered above their heads.</p><p class="p1">"Wait, wait," she laughed, pulling away, "is that a yes?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes!" Tifa exclaimed, kissing Aerith, letting the gesture speak for her. "Yes, yes, yes" she cheered between pecks. “Of course I’ll marry you!"</p><p class="p1">Aerith held her tight as their vision darkened, signifying the end of their session. <em>The hospital wedding might not be one of her dreams, </em>Aerith thought,<em> but I think she liked the proposal.</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aerith opened her eyes. The others were still in the room, waiting for the news with bated breath.</p><p class="p1">"She said yes."</p><p class="p1">Cloud pulled out his phone. "I'll call the officiant."</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The officiant held a tablet open in front of him. "I need two witnesses."</p><p class="p1">"I'll do it," Cloud offered, reaching for the tablet. He signed it and handed it over to Barret, who put down his own signature.</p><p class="p1">Aerith sat beside Tifa, holding her hand, as the officiant recited their vows.</p><p class="p1">“—take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold—“</p><p class="p1">Tifa gave a single blink of consent. The rest of the vows were punctuated by sniffles; Marlene stood in the corner, along with Barret, Cloud and Jessie, holding a handkerchief to her eyes. Aerith stood up, fighting her exhaustion, and pressed a kiss against Tifa's cheek.</p><p class="p1">And just like that — it was done.</p><p class="p1">The officiant walked her through the rest of the paperwork. "You have the option of changing your name," he said, pointing to an option on the tablet. "It'll automatically update all of your information."</p><p class="p1">"The wonders of technology," Barret muttered. He turned to Cloud. "Remember when we used to have to wait six to eight weeks for that kind of shit?"</p><p class="p1">"Do you mind?" Aerith asked Tifa. She blinked twice — no, she didn't. Aerith tapped the screen, contentment thrumming through her fingers. The screen flashed, reflecting the change.</p><p class="p1">Even if she couldn't be with Tifa for eternity, the least she could do was be buried with her name.</p><p class="p1">"Aerith Lockhart," Jessie whispered, glancing over Aerith's shoulder. "It suits you."</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The wedding was a happy affair — as happy as a bedside wedding in a hospital could be. What came afterwards, however, was much harder for Aerith to bear.</p><p class="p1">The sun had begun to set. Aerith glanced out of the windows, taking in the sight. The view, once beautiful, seemed dull after her days in Santa Fortuna; the sunset there was more beautiful than anything Aerith would ever find on Terra.</p><p class="p1"><em>Remember,</em> she told herself, turning back to the bed, <em>she'll be happy forever.</em></p><p class="p1">Santa Fortuna might not be the Promised Land, but it was pretty damn close. An eternal honeymoon. Was there any better fate for a woman as wonderful as her?</p><p class="p1">The room had gotten considerably more crowded. Tifa's doctor stood at her bedside, accompanied by his own assistant. An employee from Paradise Systems sat at a nearby table, laptop open in front of her.</p><p class="p1">They waited for her signature. Aerith stared at the tablet, hesitating — this was hard to do, no matter the rationale — until she saw the glint of the sunset in its reflection. <em>Aerith Lockhart,</em> scribbled in cursive, sat on the screen.</p><p class="p1">Tifa’s passing was peaceful; much more peaceful than Zack's death had been. They stood around the bed in silence, waiting for the monitors to go silent. As soon as they did, Aerith heard a sob; the first noise they'd heard in ten minutes. She glanced across the bed, blinking away her own tears. Cloud clutched Tifa’s hand, shaking with sobs.</p><p class="p1">"Don't worry, buddy.” Barret grasped his shoulder. "We'll get to join her soon."</p><p class="p1">Aerith watched the employee carry Tifa's disk away — the device that now held her consciousness. Freed from the shackles of mortal life, Tifa's soul now fit in the palm of the employee’s hand.</p><p class="p1">Aerith had just been widowed twice.</p><p class="p1">... Was that right? Perhaps not. "Death" didn't quite mean the same thing it once did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunset, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Her first wedding had been held in perilous times.</p><p class="p1">May 23rd, 0010. The first cohort of civilians had just taken off for Terra. Nine years had passed since the announcement of the Terra Project; the populace, once wary, had grown comfortable with the idea of starting anew. Those who hadn't had been compelled to follow anyway, lest they be left behind. Those select few who still opposed the project had ramped up their efforts to stop it, drowning Midgar in chaos. Aerith, then twenty-five, had watched the discord unfold from her home in the slums. Only Zack and her mother kept her sanity intact.</p><p class="p1">Their departure had become inevitable. Every professional worth their salt had committed to the move, and Aerith's mother needed her doctors. Zack's parents intended to follow as well, sick of their life in Gongaga. Aerith had watched the first ship take off on the news, and she knew that she would be boarding one of them before long.</p><p class="p1">She was following her destiny, she supposed; the Cetra had done the same only two thousand years before. That fact alone, however, was not enough to quell her anxiety. What if things went awry?</p><p class="p1">The abandoned church had made for the perfect venue. The ring on her finger had signified a promise: <em>wherever we go — whatever we do — you won't have to do it alone. I'll always be by your side.</em></p><p class="p1">Until he wasn't.</p><p class="p1">Where did the dead go? Back to Gaia? To Terra's lifestream, even though the planet had not borne them? Did their souls escape to the ether, destined to wander for eternity without a home? Aerith had no idea, and that uncertainty had plagued her throughout her life. Her husband had travelled to a place far beyond her understanding. Where had he gone? She'd soon find out, she supposed.</p><p class="p1">Her first wedding dress had been an old, dusty thing, made of thick satin that had yellowed with age. Borrowed from her mother, it hadn't quite fit, but a few last minute alterations helped it stay fastened. A flower crown of golden lilies sat atop her head; the same flower she'd sold Zack when they first met, years ago, on the peaceful streets of Sector 8, before the city had been engulfed in chaos. It was a short ceremony, with few people in attendance, but that hadn't bothered her in the least. It was what came afterward that mattered: their new, shared adventure. Those eighteen years had been the happiest years of her life.</p><p class="p1">At least — they had been. Those memories had been stained, speckled with blood, spilled by circumstances beyond their control. It wasn't until Aerith met Tifa that she realized what was missing; what it felt like to love someone, wholly, unconditionally, without the constant threat of death hanging over their heads.</p><p class="p1">Forty-eight years had passed since her first wedding day. Eighteen years of bliss, then nothing; the soil that nurtured her flowers had been used to bury her husband. Since then, Aerith spent her days trapped in the past — of what was, what could had been, and what had been taken from her by force. Her memories were like the ocean in the middle of a storm; its tides dragged her under every time she tried to surface for air. And so she had existed, weathering the waves, struggling to breathe—</p><p class="p1">Until Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1">Here, her burdens meant nothing. Only the present counted. Time, for her, had become a finite resource, and she intended to use it to its fullest. She could think of no better way to spend it than in Tifa's arms, waiting for the end.</p><p class="p1">Aerith studied her reflection in the mirror. The white dress was knee-length, with a plunging neckline and puffy sleeves. The fabric stood out against her skin — her smooth, youthful skin, free of wrinkles, bruises and bleeds. Her brown hair, unsullied by grey strands, hung down her back in soft curls. The ribbon in her hair matched the color of her outfit.</p><p class="p1">Last time, her dress was borrowed. This time, it was new.</p><p class="p1">The sky outside her home was as vibrant as her garden. Mid-sunset, it took on every color of the rainbow; golden light bathed every surface, giving Santa Fortuna an ethereal glow. It was as beautiful as it was artificial. No such sight existed on Terra, and it never would. Such things simply weren't possible in the living world without some sort of enhancement.</p><p class="p1"><em>The Promised Land.</em> A place of supreme happiness. As Aerith walked to her car, free of pain and fatigue, skin warm in the setting sun, she could almost believe that it existed.</p><p class="p1">Aerith took off in the direction of Tifa's house. The coastline passed by in a blur as she sped down the street, eager to see her new wife, until Aerith caught a glimpse of her. She pulled off onto the shoulder, where she wouldn't immediately be noticed.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I just want her to be happy. She'll be happy there.</em>
</p><p class="p1">And she was.</p><p class="p1">Before her was a long strip of beach, belonging to nobody in particular. Tifa wandered up and down it, staring at her bare feet with a look of wonder and reverence. The white fabric of her sheath dress caught the light of the setting sun, making her glow like an angel. The sight brought back memories of their first night together. Aerith had been convinced that Tifa was a blessing, sent down from the heavens to spread her good cheer.</p><p class="p1">Aerith stared. Teardrops spilled onto her cheeks; she wiped her eyes with her hands, clearing her sight, so she could take in every detail of the image before her and burn it into her memory. If she could hold onto that picture — if her fading mind could remember it — then she knew she could truly die happy.</p><p class="p1">Her hands slipped on the steering wheel, sounding the horn. Tifa glanced up and spotted her. The brightness of her smile put the sun to shame. She raced up the beach and landed in Aerith's waiting arms.</p><p class="p1">"You're here," she whispered. "You're really here."</p><p class="p1">"Of course I am," Aerith said, pointing at the car behind her. The cherry convertible was covered in tacky streamers and tin cans — none of which were her doing. The simulation knew what she wanted more than she did. "We have to celebrate!"</p><p class="p1">The sound of Tifa's laughter made her heart thrum with joy. Tifa grabbed her around the torso and lifted her into the air, spinning around, sending Aerith's skirts flying. Aerith clung to her, smiling against her ear. If it were up to her, she would never let her go.</p><p class="p1">"We should go watch the rest of the sunset." Tifa let her down. "Come on! I'll drive."</p><p class="p1">They took off, travelling over hills, down valleys, past miles of soft white sand and shimmering ocean water. Aerith tried to count the palm trees lining the coastal highway, but she quickly lost track of them all. The road looked as if it stretched for eternity. Where would they end up if they kept going? Mt. Inari? Just as Aerith was about to ask, Tifa pulled over, parking the car on top of a shallow hill.</p><p class="p1">"Wow," she whispered, taking in the sight. “What a wonderful view.”</p><p class="p1">Immediately below them, at the bottom of the hill, was the beach. Across the bay was Santa Fortuna, nestled between the rolling hills they had just traversed. The distant town twinkled in the darkening sky. The remains of the delightful sunset began disappearing behind the horizon. Aerith glanced up at the sky above their heads. Thick, dark clouds sat there, promising rain.</p><p class="p1">"No stargazing tonight," Aerith commented, slightly put-out. The night sky was one of her favourite things about Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1">"It can't <em>all</em> be perfect," Tifa shrugged.</p><p class="p1">They sat on the car hood, watching the last bits of the sunset. Aerith fished out a bottle of strawberry champagne from the back seat. She handed it to Tifa, who popped it, sending its topper flying down onto the beach below.</p><p class="p1">Aerith took a sip. "This really does taste real," she said, in awe. It tasted <em>better</em> than real, like most things in Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1">"That's because it <em>is</em>," Tifa sang, taking a drink from the bottle. "This is real!"</p><p class="p1">Just as Aerith was about to respond, Tifa slid off of the car hood and ran out to the beach below. She danced in pure rapture, spinning in circles, kicking up the sand with her bare feet. "Come on!" she called to Aerith. "Don't you like dancing?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith smiled and slid off the car. Dancing in the rain made it even more fun. They danced to the song of the rough ocean waves and the whistling of the wind; rain came down in small, light droplets that gathered on their skin and flew off with their movements.</p><p class="p1">"I live here!" Tifa sang, spinning in circles. "I live here! I live here! I live here!”</p><p class="p1">Aerith stepped back, regarding her. She'd never seen Tifa so <em>happy</em> before. Content, yes, even cheerful, but not true <em>happiness</em>, the kind that made your soul sing. "Yeah, you do."</p><p class="p1">"And I have you to thank for that."</p><p class="p1">They made their way back up to the car, happy and out of breath. The rain, still light, didn't impede their plans; it's not as if they could catch a cold. Aerith sat on the car hood as Tifa settled between her legs, facing the beach. They watched the crashing waves in front of them, deep in thought.</p><p class="p1">"I've never had a home before," Tifa said. The tone of her voice darkened, much like the sky above their heads.</p><p class="p1">Aerith rested her chin on Tifa's shoulder. "Nibelheim? Cloud?"</p><p class="p1">Tifa shook her head. "I never belonged there." Aerith wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist; Tifa covered Aerith's arms with her own, squeezing gently. "Even with Cloud there, it wasn't home."</p><p class="p1">Aerith already knew the story, but hearing it from Tifa herself was different. She pressed a kiss to Tifa's damp shoulder.</p><p class="p1">"But now I have one," Tifa said. "I never thought I would. I thought I'd die in that room, and that would be it."</p><p class="p1">"And now you live in paradise," Aerith grinned. "You'll be honeymooning for eternity."</p><p class="p1">Tifa laughed. "I suppose, yeah." She smiled. “A home was the only thing I ever truly wanted, to be honest."</p><p class="p1">Aerith couldn't help but feel less jaded, knowing that Santa Fortuna had given Tifa her greatest wish. She couldn't have been the only one. How many people in Santa Fortuna had been given a second chance at life? How many were in pain? How many were ill? How many were on their deathbed, full of regret over missed chances and lost loves? She might have to write Irene Shinra a thank you letter when she went home.</p><p class="p1">"What about you?" Tifa asked. "I don't know anything about your life in Kalm, other than your flower shop.”</p><p class="p1">Aerith sighed. "There isn't much to know, to be honest," she admitted, playing with Tifa's dampening hair. "I ran a flower shop. Had to shut it down when I got sick. Life's been pretty boring ever since."</p><p class="p1">Tifa nodded, deep in thought. "Do you have a home there?"</p><p class="p1">"Not really," Aerith said. "I mean, I have a house. I had one back on Gaia too. My house in Kalm is modelled after it. It just..." she sighed. "It never really felt like home, to be honest."</p><p class="p1">Tifa turned to face her. "You too, then."</p><p class="p1">Aerith leaned her head on Tifa's shoulder. "I was homesick after coming to Terra," she said. "I thought building it would make me feel better, but it didn't. If anything, it just made it worse. Especially after my husband died."</p><p class="p1">Tifa opened her mouth, then hesitated, deep in thought.</p><p class="p1">"Anyway." They needed to change the subject. "Let's talk about something else—“</p><p class="p1">"We could make a home together."</p><p class="p1">Aerith froze.</p><p class="p1">Tifa looked up at her through thick eyelashes, glistening with water. The look on her face was timid, yet hopeful; the expression made Aerith's heart sink.</p><p class="p1">"What?" she asked, voice weak.</p><p class="p1">"You could move here," Tifa continued, "and come home. When it's your time."</p><p class="p1">Aerith leaned away from her, dizzy. The resulting confusion almost made her say yes, until she remembered why she couldn't.</p><p class="p1">"I can't do that," Aerith whispered. "You know I can't."</p><p class="p1">Again, she hesitated, but Tifa pressed on, as if she could convince Aerith with the right words. "But what if you could?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith shook her head. She stared down at the mucky dirt floor, refusing to look at Tifa. The minute she did, she knew she would crumble and give in.</p><p class="p1">"Please," Tifa begged, desperate. "Please consider it."</p><p class="p1">The rain, once light, began falling in earnest. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain masked the sight of Aerith's tears. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You were so understanding before."</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I'm not staying here. And I'm not changing my mind, so don't even ask."</em>
</p><p class="p1">Back then, Tifa had accepted it with little complaint. Confusion, sure, sadness, yes, but she didn't object. Why now?</p><p class="p1">"Barret's staying."</p><p class="p1">The little light in the sky had faded, shrouding them in darkness. Tifa stepped back, shoulders squared, prepared to make her case.</p><p class="p1">"He came to see me earlier, before you showed up."</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"You're just like Barret. He won't do it either. Same reason."</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith tensed. "I don't understand."</p><p class="p1">"He got pretty banged up after he came to Terra," she explained. "That whole thing after Sephiroth died," she said, referring to the tumultuous years between his death and the divestment agreement. "He's been in pain for years."</p><p class="p1">"But Shinra—“</p><p class="p1">"I don't think he cares anymore, to be honest." Tifa shook her head. “He got what he wanted. Besides..." she shrugged, full of tension, "it’s a different generation, I guess."</p><p class="p1">Icy dread bled through Aerith's veins. A thousand thoughts whirled through her mind, like the storm ravaging the sea. <em>Shinra is as good as dead. Their power is no more. And let’s be honest. You're not ready to die.</em></p><p class="p1">And she wasn't. She absolutely wasn’t. Life offered so much, yet she had experienced so little of it; her race to the finish line was driven by her wifely devotion to her long-dead husband, damned to exist in some unknown place — or not at all. What if nothing awaited them behind the veil? Where did the dead Gaians go, anyway?</p><p class="p1">"Wouldn't he want you to be happy?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith's head snapped up. "What?"</p><p class="p1">"Your husband," Tifa clarified. Aerith could barely make out her expression, but the tenderness of her voice was enough to make her heart sink into the sea. "That's what's holding you back, right?"</p><p class="p1">Thunder rumbled the ground. Lightning flashed, giving Aerith a single-second glance of Tifa's beseeching expression.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>What would he want you to do?</em>
</p><p class="p1">"You don't understand," Aerith pleaded. "It's not that simple!"</p><p class="p1"><em>Forget him. What do </em>you<em> want to do?</em></p><p class="p1">"What don't I understand?" Tifa asked, fists clenching in a rare sight of frustration. The bite in her voice made Aerith flinch. Thunder clapped again, drowning out her voice; Tifa had to yell to be heard over its roar. "It's just like on the roof! You keep mentioning <em>it</em>! What don't I understand? Everybody here has a past! It hasn't stopped them!"</p><p class="p1">Tifa's words hung in the air. They filled her with anger. Of course it hasn't stopped them. None of them had <em>her</em> past.</p><p class="p1">"My husband was in SOLDIER," Aerith hissed. "Do you know what happened to them? Has anybody told you yet?"</p><p class="p1">It was a cruel question, and she immediately regretted asking it, but she pushed again, eager for Tifa — for <em>anybody</em> — to feel her pain. "You probably heard what happened to Sephiroth," Aerith assumed, because everybody had — it had spread through Terra like wildfire. "You know, the pictures didn't really do it justice."</p><p class="p1">It had been so much worse than she was expecting. Sephiroth had only lived for a few days after they had found him, alone, in agony, hidden away in that small hospital on the edge of Neo-Midgar. Aerith never saw the worst of it. The decline. The helplessness. It wasn't the illness that haunted her. It was the <em>waiting</em>.</p><p class="p1">"I knew he was going to get sick, and so did he," she snarled. "It tarnished every moment of our lives! And when he did, he tried to hide it, but I found blood-soaked tissues in the garbage, blood in the sink, blood splattered on the clothes that didn't fit him anymore<span class="s1">—</span>"</p><p class="p1">Years of frustration welled out of her, like a torrent. Aerith pounded the car hood with her fist, spilling the rain water that had gathered on its surface. Despite the fury and strength of her strikes, the metal didn't dent an inch.</p><p class="p1">"All while he blamed himself and kept apologizing, and apologizing, but it wasn't his fault, he didn't know, <em>they</em> did it! That family took everything from me!"</p><p class="p1">Her lips trembled as grief gathered in her chest, choking the air out of her lungs. Sephiroth had kept most of his faculties right to the very end. Zack hadn't.</p><p class="p1">"He couldn't remember my name by the end," she cried. "It felt like a mercy when he finally died, because his suffering was over! But mine wasn't!"</p><p class="p1">She gestured to their surroundings. The mucky sand; the rumbling sky; the waves, sent asunder by the storm. The sea salt scent of the air that was a little <em>too</em> sharp; the warm rain water that soaked their white dresses, never chilling them; the breeze that never cooled, not even at night.</p><p class="p1">"Where do we go, anyway? Back to the lifestream? Do we just become... nothing? Unless we're here? In this stupid place?"</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's not real. None of it is.</em>
</p><p class="p1">How could she embrace paradise when he couldn't? How was that fair?</p><p class="p1">"I can't bear the thought," Aerith gasped, choking on her own words. "The thought of him waiting for me, whenever he is, and I never show up!"</p><p class="p1">The last sentence tore itself from her throat, leaving her gasping for air. Blood rushed in her ears, muting the sound of the storm.</p><p class="p1">A warm hand grasped her shoulder. "Aeri—“</p><p class="p1">Aerith shoved her.</p><p class="p1">Tifa stumbled back and fell on the ground, landing just short of the hill leading down to the beach. Her gasp of surprise went unheard by Aerith, who slid off the hood and threw herself into the driver's seat.</p><p class="p1">"Aerith!"</p><p class="p1">Her hands shook as she fumbled with the car keys.</p><p class="p1">"Aerith, wait—“</p><p class="p1">She threw the car into reverse and slammed the gas pedal. The tires squelched in the wet dirt as she raced back onto the road — as far away from Tifa as she could get.</p><p class="p1">She knew she was being ridiculous. She knew she was being cruel. She knew her actions made no sense, and that her answer should've been yes, I'll stay with you, of course I will, I've never wanted anything more; but yet she drove, vision dimmed by tears, up the road that led to the next winding hill.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's not real.</em>
</p><p class="p1">The steering wheel was perfectly dry. Her hands gripped it with ease. It was as if the simulation was trying to keep her safe. The car lost momentum as it started climbing upwards. Aerith pushed the gas pedal as far as it could go, forcing the car to ascend.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's not real.</em>
</p><p class="p1">The tires kept their traction on the slippery road. Every convenient feature that deviated from the norm only enraged her further. How far would this stupid place go to protect her?</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It’s not real.</em>
</p><p class="p1">It was as if she was ascending to the heavens. The clock on the dashboard flashed 11:58 PM. She kept up the punishing speed, pushing the car to its limits, until she saw something ahead. A steel barrier wrapped around the edge of the mountain, safeguarding drivers from tumbling to the depths below.</p><p class="p1">Why put it there? It's not as if any of them could die.</p><p class="p1">It's not as if <em>she</em> could die.</p><p class="p1">The car hit the barrier at breakneck speed, entirely by Aerith's own doing. She flew through the windshield, shattering it upon impact, tearing her skin, her hair, her beautiful dress — all of which immediately knitted themselves back together, as if they had never been torn. The simulation could stop her sensations, but it couldn't stop her downward descent. Aerith tumbled down the mountain, hitting every obstacle, sliding against the ground as if she were slicked in oil. One rock delivered a harsh blow to the back of her neck, but she barely noticed it.</p><p class="p1">Finally, she stopped, landing in a heap the base of the mountain. The only emotion that registered in her mind was shock. That fall should have killed her, but it didn't.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's not real.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Aerith rolled onto her side, studying the arm that had borne the brunt of the fall. The skin was unblemished. No cuts. No bruises. Nothing, except for her soaked sleeve and the muddy ground that laid underneath it.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's not real.</em>
</p><p class="p1">The rain continued its punishing descent. Water dripped down her fingers, saturating the ground beneath her. And so she stayed, watching the water drip, until somebody grasped her hand and shocked her back to life with the warmth of their skin.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's not—</em>
</p><p class="p1">Tifa stood above her, shielding Aerith from the rain with her body.</p><p class="p1">She mouthed something, but Aerith couldn't hear her over the sound of the storm. Her eyes were filled with tears. Their color, barely visible in the dark, reminded Aerith of the roses she had gifted Tifa only weeks before, professing her feelings before Aerith had even realized them herself.</p><p class="p1">Tifa offered her other hand. Aerith reached for it without even considering the consequences, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.</p><p class="p1">Seconds before their hands touched, Aerith felt the familiar yank of the simulation. The heat of Tifa's hand had barely registered on her skin before it dissipated, disappearing into the abyss with the rest of Santa Fortuna.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aerith opened her eyes. The sound that ripped out of her throat was one of pure anguish — the kind she hadn't felt in years.</p><p class="p1">Jessie leapt out of her chair. "What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed, as Aerith bent over, clutching her chest. "What happened?"</p><p class="p1">Sobs wracked her body, robbing her of air. She gasped as Jessie hovered around her, unsure of what to do.</p><p class="p1">"What happened?" she asked. "Did something happen to Tifa?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith's living room was perfectly dry <span class="s1">— </span>a far cry from the watery wreckage she had left behind.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The email arrived the next day. Jessie took one look at it and swore.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Mrs. Aerith Lockhart,</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Thank you for trying the trial version of Santa Fortuna! We hoped you enjoyed your experience—</em>
</p><p class="p1">"You have to be <em>fucking</em> kidding me," Jessie muttered, pounding at her phone. Aerith skipped to the end of the email.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Irene Young</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>CEO, Paradise Systems</em>
</p><p class="p1">Jessie stalked into the garden and slammed the back door shut behind her. "You didn't tell me it was for eight weeks!" she screamed. "No, no you <em>didn’t</em>, you told me<span class="s1">—</span>"</p><p class="p1">Aerith stared at the screen, a wave of misery building in her chest, and coughed.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It had begun with a bloody tissue.</p><p class="p1">July 14th, 0024. Aerith had found it in the bathroom garbage, hastily hidden under empty toilet paper rolls. It was in that same bathroom that she had discovered Zack, hunched over the sink, clutching his stomach, staring at his reflection as if he had just seen a ghost.</p><p class="p1">"Nah, it's nothing." He waved his hand, dismissing her concerns. "That chicken we ate last night was funky. Were you sick? No? That's weird..."</p><p class="p1">A quick search revealed the tissue. From that point on, Aerith watched him like a hawk. Every twitch of his muscles, every random cough, every forgotten word. Inevitably, his symptoms grew, and so did her worry. Death hovered behind him, unrepentant in their hunt, scythe waiting to strike; Aerith watched them with bated breath, waiting for the final blow.</p><p class="p1">She was keenly familiar with that kind of anxious misery. So familiar, in fact, that she recognized the exact same signs of it in Jessie; but unlike Zack, Aerith didn't have the energy, nor the opportunity, to try and hide her decline.</p><p class="p1">"You need to take this with food — shit, I forgot the food," Jessie muttered, pulling her hair in frustration. "I'll be right back."</p><p class="p1">Aerith wanted nothing more than to get up and save her the trouble, but she simply couldn't. Instead, she pulled the blankets closer to her body, shivering heavily.</p><p class="p1">The fever ran through her like wildfire. It zapped her of her brittle strength, her tenuous lucidity, her lingering vitality, leaving an empty, shivering husk in its wake. It'd been three days since they last saw Dr. Karin, Aerith’s hematologist, and his oral antibiotics — the strongest on the market — weren't working. Hospitalization would be next.</p><p class="p1">Aerith drifted back to sleep, waking just long enough to take her medication. Her fever dreams were a calm, temperate place of refuge, much like Santa Fortuna. Sometimes, Aerith could've sworn she had travelled back there, back into Tifa's waiting arms. She would cuddle Aerith in bed and kiss her burning forehead, and carry her out to the beach, bringing her more ambrosia that would surely cool her fever.</p><p class="p1">When she wasn't on the beach, drenching her fever with cool ocean water, she was back on her bed; her lonely, sweat-drenched bed, far too large for one person. Aerith laid on the right side, closest to the garden. Every now and then, she felt a weight on the other side, where another person used to sleep. A shift of the blankets, soft breathing, radiating warmth; whoever they were, Aerith couldn't make out their features in the dark.</p><p class="p1">Her grey hair laid limp on the pillow. Soft fingers slid through the thick tresses, providing her with a long-lost comfort she hadn't felt in years.</p><p class="p1">Her mind had melded between the bed and the sands of Santa Fortuna. She wasn't sure who she was talking to, or what she was talking about; to Tifa, who reached for her in the water, or the spectre that played with her hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't<span class="s1">—</span>"</p><p class="p1">The hand shook her head in a gesture of tender amusement. The hearty chuckle was lost in the sound of her own laboured breathing.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aerith emerged victorious on day eight — if you could even call it a victory. The infection had zapped her of the little energy she had left.</p><p class="p1">Dr. Karin rarely made house calls, but he made an exception this time. After a lifetime of dodged questions and white lies, Aerith had come to appreciate his frankness.</p><p class="p1">"There isn't much else we can do," he counselled her. "Do you understand?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith had reached the end. There were few treatments for her disease, and she was ineligible for most of them. Her doctors couldn't guarantee the outcome. Her half-Cetran heritage made her physiology a mystery.</p><p class="p1">"I know," she croaked. She’d long made peace with that.</p><p class="p1">The little that humanity knew about the Cetra had been left behind on Gaia. Why would they need it — or Aerith — when they'd already discovered the Cetra's greatest treasure? The only person who knew a lick about Cetran physiology (knowledge taken from her mother, no doubt) was Professor Hojo, who had been murdered just before the SOLDIER cohort had taken off for Terra. Nobody had any idea who did it, but Aerith had a clue, and she thanked him with all of her heart.</p><p class="p1">Dr. Karin left. Jessie came in and helped her into the wheelchair. Together, they made their way to the garden.</p><p class="p1">"I'm going to do some laundry," Jessie said. "I'll be back in fifteen." She took off, leaving Aerith in the mess of flowers she called a home.</p><p class="p1">One of the few good things about Terra was its fabulous flora. There were so many new flowers, with their unique scents, vibrant colors and various meanings (which had been arbitrarily assigned, she supposed — what made a rose romantic, anyway?). It was an indisputable fact that Terra was superior to Gaia in its vegetation; the natural consequence of its larger lifestream.</p><p class="p1">There hadn't been much room on the ship when Aerith moved to Terra. They had been restricted to one standard-sized duffle bag, which Aerith had filled with clothes, odd trinkets, and Ifalna's white materia (whose function was still a mystery to her). However, she had made room for one special souvenir, that had sat on her lap the entire time: a starter of golden lilies.</p><p class="p1">Planting them had felt futile. There was no way they'd prosper in Terra, inferior as they were — yet they took over the garden, strangling every other flower in its fight for dominance. Their growth had been slow at first, but it had sped up as of late. The view from her bedroom was drenched in golden petals.</p><p class="p1">Reunion. How fitting.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aerith came to Terra with virtually nothing, and she was about to leave it with even less. What little she had, though, would go to somebody who deserved it.</p><p class="p1">"Promise me you'll take a vacation," Aerith rasped. "Go see the coast. Or a movie."</p><p class="p1">Jessie sniffed. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red. "Yeah, okay," she nodded, lip trembling. "I can do that."</p><p class="p1">Her wishes were simple. Jessie had no parents. Aerith would adopt Jessie as her natural daughter (which, honestly, was how she had already viewed Jessie; they'd gone through so much together in their short five years together). In return for all of Aerith's wordly possessions, Jessie would sign off on her paperwork and try and take it easy for once.</p><p class="p1">There was so much to see, and so little time to see it. Aerith wanted Jessie to experience Terra to its fullest before she, too, crossed the bridge to the other side.</p><p class="p1">"Don't do what I did," Aerith croaked. "Keep moving forward. No matter what."</p><p class="p1">Aerith had elected to stay home. Between Zack and Sephiroth, she had seen enough of hospitals to know she didn't want to die in one. Dr. Karin had come from Neo-Midgar to facilitate her passing.</p><p class="p1">Jessie's hand was warm in hers. Aerith looked beyond her, out the window, to the jungle of yellow lilies that had sprouted in her window. They spread with fervour, propelled by something beyond basic growth. Something magical.</p><p class="p1"><em>Wait for me,</em> she thought, <em>I'm coming.</em></p><p class="p1">The last thing she ever saw on Terra were those unruly, prosperous flowers, native to Gaia, who had somehow found a way to bloom in adversity; to take advantage of their surroundings and make the best of it. They never stopped growing, no matter how many of their fellows were plucked from the earth. They never stopped living, no matter what died around them.</p><p class="p1">They had been given a second chance at life. Who were they to reject it?</p><p class="p1">Her vision blurred, turning the flowers into a golden haze that grew and enveloped her body, warming her from within. In those last few moments, she knew the meaning of true peace; of a life with no worries, no pain, no sorrow. </p><p class="p1">The employee from Paradise Systems looked up from her laptop. She walked over to the bed and gently peeled the disk off of Aerith's temple. Aerith's soul fit perfectly in the palm of her hand.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Unto her promised land shall we one day return.</em>
</p><p class="p1">All it had taken was a change in perspective.</p><p class="p1">Tifa's words had resonated with her. <em>Wouldn't he want you to be happy? </em>Aerith knew him well enough to know that he would.</p><p class="p1">More importantly, <em>she</em> wanted to be happy. Passing on to Santa Fortuna may have been the most selfish thing she had ever done, but Aerith knew she would never regret her decision. It was time she thought about herself for once — and her loved ones that still lived, forever immortal, in the Promised Land. As sad as she was to leave Zack behind, her living family needed her too.</p><p class="p1">With her new perspective, Santa Fortuna took on a different light. The scent of the sea, once pungent, became pleasant. The sunrise, once oversaturated, looked perfect in her eyes. The sound of the waves sounded like music to her ears. Everything that had once felt off about her young body now felt right, as if she was always meant to be this way.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps she was. Was this her fate? Aerith never knew she could be so blessed.</p><p class="p1">Her bare feet sunk into the sand, leaving footprints in her wake. The beach looked beautiful in the morning light, just like it had the last time she'd visited Santa Fortuna in the daytime — on the day she asked Tifa to marry her. Her new wife sat on the beach, meters away, gazing at the horizon, deep in thought. Aerith paused to regard her, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p class="p1">Aerith took in her details — her skin, glowing in the morning light; the glint of her hair; her hands, absent-mindedly playing with the sand, fidgeting with impatience, as if she were waiting for someone. For once, Aerith took in the sight without the fear of losing it. Santa Fortuna had truly blessed her. It gave her the opportunity to look at Tifa for eternity.</p><p class="p1">Tifa glanced over her shoulder, feeling Aerith's gaze. Their eyes met, just like they had on the dance floor months ago — on the night their fortunes turned for the better.</p><p class="p1">It took her a moment to react. Her eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe what was before her eyes. Aerith smiled and stepped closer. Tifa clamoured up and met her halfway up the beach.</p><p class="p1">Aerith opened her arms and caught Tifa, who clung to her, afraid to let her go, as if Aerith would disappear when she did. "Am I dreaming?"</p><p class="p1">Aerith shook her head. Tifa looked into her eyes and ran her hands over Aerith's skin, searching for any hint of duplicity — but there was none. Aerith was perfectly solid under her fingertips. "No," Aerith said. "I'm real."</p><p class="p1">Tifa's beach house sat behind them, off into the distance. Aerith couldn't help but imagine all of the things they'd get to do in it. It was the perfect place to make their new home.</p><p class="p1">"I'm here," Aerith said, drawing Tifa in for a kiss. "I'm home."</p><p class="p1">
  <em>By her loving grace and providence, may we take our place in paradise.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Vincent is still on Gaia, sleeping, to this very day.</p><p>This is based (more of an adaptation, really) on San Junipero, <i>that</i> famous episode of Black Mirror. Much like its source, it features some elements of/references to euthanasia and homophobia (in addition to the tagged content warnings). For those skipping ahead to check the warnings: the story <i>does</i> have a happy ending, so I would encourage you to continue if you're comfortable with those topics. </p><p>If you haven't seen San Junipero, go watch it. Like, right now. Charlie Brooker does a much better job of telling this story than I ever could. Some elements of Tifa's disability came from <i>The Diving Bell and the Butterfly</i> — namely, the blinking. Yorkie is fully paralyzed, whereas Tifa is not. </p><p>This fic will probably be revised at a later date. I kinda rushed it for the event. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>If you made it this far, let me know what you think! I'm @rosemochi on tumblr if you want to drop me a line there. I'd love to hear from you. This is babby's first fanfic, so I'm very interested in feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>